Unwanted Attention
by Estrelle Buscador
Summary: The gang is at college, and Helga has caught another student's eye. She is devoted to Arnold, but the new student isn't taking no for an answer.
1. Berets and Coffee

Greetings Readers!

Here's a new Hey Arnold! story - it's a little different from the other stories I've written, so hopefully it's come out all right. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters.

* * *

As with most of the stories that the group of friends had gone through over the years, no one was able to agree on where this particular story began. When enough years had passed to make the situation comfortable to talk about, trying to start the retelling of the tale always led to friendly bantering over how the story should start. They could never find a beginning that would satisfy everyone, but they reached a compromise in choosing the morning of a cold, snowy day in January.

Helga walked out of her bedroom, wincing slightly as her feet came in contact with the cold kitchen floor, and struck a dramatic pose in front of her roommate. "Well, Phebes, what do you think?"

Crunching her cereal, Phoebe looked up from the medical textbook she was casually reading long enough to take in her friend's presence before returning back to her reading. "About what, Helga?"

The tall blonde rolled her eyes and crossed her arms – as good a friend and roommate Phoebe was, getting her help when a book was anywhere near her was difficult. She rapped impatiently at the tabletop until Phoebe looked back up at her. "About my outfit. Come on, Phebes," she almost pleaded, "I'm really nervous about this and I need some advice."

The note of anxiety in the normally confident Helga's voice made Phoebe close her book and shove it to the side to give the other girl her full attention. Helga, reassured that her friend was ready to help, resumed her pose. She looked surprisingly well-coiffed for that hour of the morning; usually at that time of day she would have just begun peeling herself out of her bed, sleepy-eyed and wild-haired. But now her hair was brushed so that it flowed down her back in shining, golden waves and she was wearing an attractive dark red coat and skirt. Phoebe was about to nod at her in approval when she looked more closely at Helga's head and began giggling. Helga raised an eyebrow. "Something you care to share with the class, Phebes?"

Phoebe attempted to stifle her giggles with her hand. "I'm sorry, Helga, it's just that your beret –"

"What's wrong with it?" Helga growled defensively but she was grinning. On top of her head was perched a very jaunty black beret. Although a good-quality beret, it stuck out among the businesslike parts of her outfit.

"It just seems a little out of place, that's all." Phoebe readjusted her glasses and smiled, "But I guess it would make sense for your presentation."

It was the girls' fourth year in college, and their third year of rooming together in the same off-campus apartment. Phoebe had thrown herself headlong into her studies to become a pediatrician, and Helga had finally thrown off the self-imposed ignominy of her writing ability and began studying English with the purpose of becoming a writer. In their first year, one of Helga's literature professor had recognized the girl's raw talent and taken her under her wing. She had helped the professor with several projects since then, and was now a teaching assistant. While the job was usually limited to grading and editing, one of the professor's classes was beginning a series of lectures on poetry and Helga had been talked into being a guest lecturer for a few lecturer for a few of the classes. Helga had been flattered but also incredibly nervous, and she was trying to look artistic and businesslike simultaneously.

"Eh," Helga thought out loud, pulling the beret off her head and twisting it in her hands, "it's a bit too 'beatnik,' I don't think so." But she didn't throw it to the side, instead she smiled at it as she held it in her lap.

Phoebe saw her friend's expression and smirked. "But you want to wear it because Arnold gave it to you."

Helga gave a start, reddening, and growled, "Phebes!"

Phoebe's smirk softened with amusement at Helga's reaction – even though she and Arnold had been dating since high school, she still was openly infatuated and easily embarrassed about the obviousness of her infatuation. The beret in question had actually been one Arnold used to wear when he had gone to jazz bands or played for poetry slams back in Hillwood. He'd given the beret to her when she'd chosen English and creative writing as her major – although she had slightly ruined the sweetness of the moment by joking that he'd given it to her when he "realized that it'd never fit on that football head of yours." Being Arnold, he'd just laughed and given her a very pleasant kiss.

Phoebe simply beamed innocently. "What? It's true, and I'm the same way about Gerald." She held up her arm, on which was an old sweatband which was completely at odds with her pressed button-up blouse and slacks. Gerald had given it to her when he'd first officially asked her out in middle school; it had been his lucky headband and Phoebe wore it frequently, especially since Gerald was studying at a college several hours away. "And at least you're able to see Arnold as well."

Helga had opened her mouth to reply when someone rang the doorbell and she stood up. "I'll get it." She quickly closed the distance to the front door and opened it to see her boyfriend standing in the doorway. "Arnold!" she cried out as she hugged him before pulling him inside out of the cold, "What are you doing here?"

Arnold smiled as he brushed snow off of his shoulders. "Thought I'd take the guest speaker out for coffee before class. Would you like to?"

"Sure, let me get my bag. Be right back." And she strode off purposefully over to her rom.

"Hey, Phoebe," Arnold said as he leaned on the kitchen table, "Have you heard from Gerald recently?"

Phoebe closed her book and leaned back against her chair. "No, I haven't," she sighed, "and I don't know why, he usually calls me."

Arnold's grin broadened, with a touch of I-know-something-you-don't-know that would have been irritating on anyone other than him. "Really?"

Even through all the years since elementary school and burgeoning new interests, Gerald and Arnold had remained best friends and they still kept in touch regularly. Phoebe was fine with that, but the idea that Gerald would take the time to call Arnold but not his girlfriend was hard to take. She was about to relay a warning through Arnold to her boyfriend, when he continued, "Because he said that he'd tried to call you several times last night but you never answered." He chuckled. "He was beginning to wonder if anything was wrong, but I told him that Helga would've told me if that was the case…"

Phoebe's porcelain face burned bright red and she began scrambling in her book bag for her phone. Upon finding it, she pulled it out, looked at the screen and groaned. "I didn't realize I'd turned it on silent. Five messages!" Her expression became both sympathetic and guilty. "Poor Gerald! I'd better call him."

Arnold patted her encouragingly on the shoulder. "Go ahead, Phoebe. I'll see you later."

Phoebe smiled and then dashed off to her room, nearly bumping into Helga in her path. Helga, slightly thrown balance, steadied herself and walked over to Arnold. she only raised an eyebrow in response to the usually calm girl's frenetic behavior but Arnold could read the unspoken question. "Gerald's been trying to call her and her phone's on silent."

Helga's eyes lit up and she laughed heartily. "That figures." She slung her shoulder bag on and turned towards the door. "Come on, Football Head, time's wasting.'

Arnold walked over to the door, and as he turned Helga's eyes flickered over to the black beret, abandoned on the tabletop. Impulsively, she grabbed the hat and stuffed in her shoulder bag before following him to the door.

Just in case.

···

"So what's on your mind?"

Helga looked up from the milk swirling creamy white against the dark brown of her strong coffee and into Arnold's face. She scoffed lightly and returned to stirring her coffee. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Arnold knew better, but he also knew well enough not to push Helga. Instead, he picked up his mug, leaned back against his chair, and took a gulp of coffee as he looked out the window. The small café that they were sitting in was two blocks from the university, and so had a regular number of student customers but wasn't often crowded. The coffee was simple but good, the prices were reasonable, and the site was perfect for people-watching. Given that both Arnold and Helga liked people-watching since Helga liked writing about people and Arnold was studying to be a psychiatrist and practiced analyzing people on the street (a method that bordered more on Sherlock Holmes than the medical), it was their favorite place to relax and have coffee.

With amusement, Arnold noticed an elderly woman walking down the sidewalk, who looked in the window and smiled as she recognized him. The two had crossed paths a few months before, ironically during another one of their coffee dates, when Arnold had come to her aid. The woman had been walking by with a sack of groceries when the heel of her shoe got caught in a crack of the pavement. She'd tripped, groceries spilling out of her arms, into a lane of active traffic, and was out of the line of sight of most drivers. In a motion that was brave, stupid, and what the old gang would have agreed was an "Arnold" thing to do, Arnold had sprinted out the café door and run in front of the woman. It had been easier for drivers to pick out the tall, handsome, golden-haired man than the fallen small, elderly woman, and honking cars quickly maneuvered around the two. Arnold helped her out of the street and Helga, who had run out after him, put the groceries back in the bag to hand to her. Arnold had taken her effusive thanks with a modest smile but had declined to give his name. When asked why by Helga, he said that he didn't want her to feel the need to "repay" him, and that not giving his name would make it less likely that she would remember him. Helga had laughed in response, reminding him that his distinctive appearance would make it easy to find him with or without his name.

As Arnold waved back, he turned to see if Helga had seen the woman, too, ready to prod him with a triumphant "I told you so" look on her face. Her smile fell slightly, though, when he saw her staring fixedly into her mug which still looked full. Arnold burned in his seat and placed one hand over hers. "Helga, I know you're worried about something. You can tell me."

Helga looked up at the touch and smiled at him. "It's nothing big, Arnold. It's just…" she stirred her coffee idly, "I don't really like presenting my writing to others." Arnold bit back a smile, he knew that since he and Phoebe had had to essentially bully her into most of her previous public readings. "And this is college…I don't like the possibility of looking like an idiot or a snob." She smirked, "And I can't even beat up anybody who doesn't like it – and you know I could."

Arnold laughed and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, I do. But you won't need to, Helga, you're going to do fine." He smirked, "Besides, you look so beautiful that I'm sure most of the guys won't even be aware of what you're saying."

Helga burst out laughing, all her tension leaving her face, and punched him in the shoulder. "Idiot." She looked at her watch and quickly gulped her coffee. "We'd better get going, or else I'll be late."

Arnold stood up, placing a handful of bills on the table. "I'd go with you."

True to his word, Arnold walked Helga all the way to the lecture hall and they stood outside for a few moments to say goodbye.

Arnold hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry that I can't stay for your reading, but I have to get to my own class."

"That's okay," Helga hugged him back, "How embarrassing would it be to have my boyfriend watching this, anyway?"

"Ouch," Arnold pulled back and placed a hand over his heart, "why must you hurt me so?"

"Uh-huh," Helga smiled, kissing his cheek, "no melodrama, Football Head, that's my department. Besides, you know I love you."

"I would hope so," Arnold grinned shamelessly, pulling her back into his arms. "Well, I need to go." He kissed her forehead, "Good luck, Helga. I'll see you later."

Helga watched him leave, smiling, and then turned to walk into the lecture hall. Before she walked in, she reached into her shoulder bag for her beret and then placed it confidently on her head. Arnold was going to be there for her, one way or another.

···

"And that's all for today," the student instructor smiled as she gathered her papers together and stuffed them into her bag. "See you on Friday."

While most of the class immediately got up, grabbing their bags and backpacks and chattering about what they'd do with the rest of the day, one of the students remained sitting and stared at the teacher. She was tall, blonde, and absolutely beautiful, with a voice like pure music. He hadn't been able to pay attention to her words, so absorbed was he in the lyrical flow of her voice. It was a shame that he'd never seen her before, but then he'd only transferred to this university for the last semester.

The auditorium was nearly empty now, with just the professor and student teacher talking by the podium, and he made his way up towards them.

"That was very well-done, Helga," the professor said. _Helga? Her name is Helga? Beautiful name…_

The now-named Helga flushed. "Thanks, Prof. I'm just glad that I didn't put anyone to sleep."

The professor laughed, "Just wait, there's always next time. Can you be at my office this afternoon?"

"Sure thing, boss," Helga saluted and grinned, "See you later." As she turned, she accidentally walked into one of the students standing by the stage. "Sorry about that." She extended her hand to help pull him up.

He took it almost reverently and pulled himself up. "No, it was my fault." He held her hand a little longer than was normal, although Helga was too distracted to notice. Her mind was on meeting Phoebe and some of their friends for lunch, and on possibly surprising Arnold at his job.

"We both seem okay. No harm, no foul." She smiled vacantly at the tall brown-haired man and nodded at him. "I guess I'll see you next class. Have a good one."

"Bye." The man watched her go, frozen in place. A lovesick smile spread across his face. It was even better than he'd though.

He could see it in her eyes – she wanted him, too.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh...

That's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading, and please review. They make me happy!


	2. Old Betsy's Return

Greetings Readers! Here's the next chapter of Unwanted Attention, I hope you enjoy!

Thanks to those who have alerted and favorited this story - you inspire me to keep writing!

And a special thanks to those who reviewed:  
**NintendoGal55:** Yes...the guy is delusional. He'll get the message, but it's going to take a while. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Loca4Anime: **Thanks for the review for both stories! No, I wasn't going to make Arnold the stalker...I'm not good at AUs...and besides he's way too awesome to make creepy! Thanks for the heads-up, I was typing too fast and I'll keep a better eye out for that in future.  
**acosta perez jose ramiro**: Thanks very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters.

* * *

"So what'd Tall Hair Boy have to say once you called him?" Helga smirked as she kicked as she kicked her feet up onto a chair and slurped her soda.

Phoebe and Helga had met up at a local fast food place to have lunch after their classes and no sooner had the two sat down had Helga begun teasing Phoebe about running into her in her haste to call Gerald. Phoebe shot her a glare that didn't send the slightest fear through Helga's heart and then shaded her face with her hand. "Not much. Just said he was okay and asked me not to put my phone on silent anytime soon." She threw up her arms. "But I was shadowing a cardiologist during open-heart surgery – how would I be able to explain it if my phone went off?"

Helga shrugged. "All's fair in love and war?" Phoebe's gaze grew irritated, so Helga quickly said, "How is he doing anyway?"

Phoebe's indignant glare dissolved into a pleased blush and an almost dreamy smile. "He's doing fine. He had finished the game against UW and was driving back to school with the rest of the team when he tried to call me." Gerald had gone into college with the intention of becoming a school coach, so his decision to go to college on a basketball scholarship made sense – even if that scholarship was to a school a few hours away from his girlfriend. He still called regularly, and the fact that he was prepared to have a potentially sappy phone conversation among his testosterone-charged teammates who would not hesitate to give him heck about it just proved how much he cared for her. Phoebe's own blushing acknowledgement of that fact was so cute that Helga couldn't even bring herself to tease her – this time.

"Did they win?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yes, and Gerald says that some representatives of the NBA team were there to talk to him and a few of his teammates!" She giggled, "They don't seem to understand why he wouldn't want to take them up on their offer."

Helga shrugged. "Eh, they'll get it eventually. Probably."

Phoebe smiled, and then looked around perplexedly. "Where is she? Was she able to make it?"

Since only one other girl had been planning on joining them for lunch, Helga knew who Phoebe was talking about. She nodded. "Yeah, she's just finishing up now – someone was late and she had to stay there until they showed up. Besides, it's not like it'll take her a long time to get here –"

"Hey guys!" A cheerful voice chirped in greeting as a shadow fell across the table, and both girls looked up.

Helga smirked. "Speak of the angel."

Phoebe beamed. "Hello, Lila."

Lila Sawyer grinned at both girls before slumping in an empty plastic chair and pulling off her ball cap – part of her work uniform – and slinging it on the back of her chair. "Sorry that I'm late."

"That's okay, Lila," Phoebe reassured her, smiling, "I guess work was rough today?"

Lila gave a low whistle and laughed. "I'll say. Speaking of which –" she jumped up, "I forgot to do something." She walked up to the counter and grabbed a tray of food before returning to her friends, sliding the tray onto the table. "I come bearing gifts." Lila worked at the restaurant they were eating at.

"Artery-clogging gifts," Helga clarified, grinning, as she grabbed a burger, "You're my hero, Ms. Perfect."

If anyone had told Helga back in grade school that she would one day be friends with Lila Sawyer, she would have cleaned their clock and then laughed in their face. The perceived rivalry between Lila and Helga for Arnold's heart had made such a friendship appear impossible, but that had all changed after the Save-the-Neighborhood adventure when Arnold had visually lost romantic interest in Lila. At the time, it hadn't made much sense to Helga – nothing about Lila had changed; she was as beautiful then as she was now, with beautiful auburn hair and a figure that apparently forced her to smack her male coworkers with spatulas to keep them at bay. She was just as polite and sensitive as ever, and still sweet although not as saccharine as she had been when first arriving in Hillwood. Helga had, of course, been oblivious to the fact that Lila had not changed, Arnold had – namely, the girl who he was really in love with.

The rivalry gone, Lila had been more openly accepted by Helga as a friend as the tough blonde had mellowed slightly over the years. And since all three girls had decided to go to the same university, they hung out a lot together. They'd gotten to know each other even better than they had in high school – which meant that Helga and Phoebe knew just how to tease her.

"Talked to Brainy lately?" Helga asked slyly in between bites of her burger.

"Well, we did talk last night –" Lila answered absentmindedly, nearly spitting out her soda as she realized what she'd said and how it was making the other two smirk. "I mean as friends, I mean-"

"Hold your horses, LMP," Helga said, "We never said anything otherwise."

Lila flushed brightly while the other two laughed. Their relationship with Lila was not the only one that had changed, their friendship with Brainy had too. In their first year of high school, Brainy had gone from a silent wheezy stalker of Helga to one of her closest friends. He'd come to Helga's defense their freshman year and she'd been so appreciative of him taking the time to defend her (even though he'd been pounded into the dust before she'd sent the bully packing) that she'd invited him to eat lunch with her and Phoebe. The lunch had developed into a friendship that had given Brainy a much-needed dose of confidence, changing the ghost-like wheezer into an outgoing, friendly teen. With time, he'd grown into a pleasant-looking young man that they kept in touch with constantly – Lila most of all. It was obvious to everyone, except for Brainy, that Lila had a crush on him, and also obvious to everyone but Lila that Brainy liked her back.

Helga was about to start goading Lila into telling Brainy how she felt, a fairly regular occurrence, when Phoebe stopped her. "Is he okay?"

"Yes," Lila relaxed at the question, "sounds like he's enjoying his classes and he might be able to come visit us in a few weeks."

"Great!" Helga lit up. "It'll be good to see him."

"So anything weird happen at work today?" Phoebe asked Lila as she dipped a french fry into her ketchup and popped it into her mouth.

"No," said Lila, "Same as always – another day spent clogging arteries." She grinned slyly at Phoebe. "Just making sure you have plenty of patients in the future. You're welcome."

Phoebe swallowed and rolled her eyes. "I'm going into pediatrics, not cardiology, Lila…"

This lead to a familiar line of teasing and Helga leaned back and smirked as she watched. The smirk was, in large part, that Lila's blush from when they mentioned Brainy hadn't lessened at all.

···

It had snowed that morning, and apparently no one else on campus had felt the desire to go walk in the university arboretum as the snow lay pristine and undisturbed on the ground and on the trees. Helga rolled her eyes in amusement as Phoebe and Lila nearly tackled her in their eagerness to get a crack at the landscape, both bearing cameras. The two had joined a university-wide professional photography club and had been struck with the idea to take pictures of the snowy gardens for an upcoming national contest. Helga had rolled her eyes, but otherwise hadn't attempted to quell their enthusiasm – actually, she loved walking in the arboretum. It helped clear her head, although she preferred walking there with her Football Head.

"Oh, look," Phoebe squealed with gusto, pointing in the distance, "An _Alnus rubra_." She quickly brought up his camera and snapped a shot, leaving the other two blinking the stars out of their eyes. Lila looked inquisitively at Helga, who shrugged in response. When Phoebe broke into Latin, no one had any idea what she was talking about.

Lila smiled and raised the camera to her face before taking a picture. "What a beautiful red alder," she breathed.

"That's what I said!" Phoebe cried out enthusiastically, nearly brandishing her camera.

Lila giggled and Helga snorted in reaction to Phoebe's gusto. The three continued down the snow-covered paths, leaving their footsteps behind in the deep snow. Helga walked in between the other two, smirking at the two silently scanning the landscape with their cameras. The two repeatedly had encouraged her to join in their photographic pursuits, but she'd turned them down each time. Her argument was, why would she need a camera when she could be as descriptive with her words as a photograph? Besides, she didn't need batteries or film to record anything. If she described how the dark green boughs each bore a mantle of snow, and how their spicy scent filled every nook and hollow of the gardens, it would remain that way without needing was a pad of paper and a pencil to make it so.

They wandered on through the empty arboretum for a while, until Lila and Helga were worn out despite Phoebe's continued energy and decided to take a break. Helga pulled off a glove and swiped it across the bench seat a few times before she sat down upon it, grimacing at the initial jolt of coldness it sent through her body. Lila plopped down beside her and together they stared at their usually reserved friend flitting about the clearing, talking picture after picture.

Helga leaned toward Lila and whispered. "Can I borrow your camera real quick?"

Lila handed it over. "Sure. Why? Want a picture of that tree, too?"

"Nope," Helga grinned as she lined up the camera so that Phoebe was in the center of the viewscreen and snapped several shots of Phoebe leaping around, "Blackmail. Why should I be a starving artist until I get my books published?"

"Helga!" Lila would have done better at sounding indignant if she hadn't been laughing.

"Ah, calm down, LMP," Helga said as she lowered the camera, "I was just kidding. I'll delete it."

Lila pulled the camera out of Helga's hands. "Better let me do it. You know what happened the last time."

"It was an accident," Helga grumbled, "Let it go already."

"I could have won a contest with that picture," Lila went on reminiscently, and Helga groaned. Lila let the matter drop, and looked around them. "Hey, where'd Phebes go?"

Helga looked around, too, and shrugged. "I don't know. Knowing Phebes, she's probably found a sample of some interesting bark and is taking it to do studies or something."

Phoebe had barely registered that she had left the other two behind, but she had never seen moss that could withstand the amount of snow that had fallen and she had been completely intrigued. Showing her camera into her backpack, she walked over to a moss-laden tree and attempted to pick off some of the moss to more closely examine it. Unfortunately, she hadn't grown much taller since elementary school and even leaning against the trunk she was unable to reach the lowest moss. Frustrated, she was about to call for the others to lend a hand when a hand reached up above her and snagged a piece. Phoebe turned around to see a tall young man with jet-black hair smiling at her, moss in hand. "This what you were trying to get?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yes, actually. How did you – "

"Heard you talking about it." He handed the moss to her. "There you are, little lady."

"Thank you." As she placed the moss in a secure place in her bag, she didn't notice the predatory glint in his eyes or the way he licked his lips as he looked down at her. Phoebe looked up, "Well, thanks again, but I'd better be going-"

"Really?" The man shot back in a slick voice, and Phoebe was suddenly all too aware of the closeness between them. She attempted to make her way around him but found herself pressed against the tree. "Now, pretty lady, is that any way to behave? And after I went out of my way to help you."

"I said thank you," Phoebe replied, trying to keep the stutter out of her voice.

"Oh, I think I deserve something a little better than that." The man pinned her wrist by her side, and brought his hand up to caress her trembling face. The hand traveled down her neck and lingered at her shoulder, and his lecherous grin left no doubt in Phoebe's mind what he wanted.

She was absolutely terrified. "Please…don't…"

"Ah, you'll enjoy it, Angelface." She began squirming to get away, and his grip on her wrists tightened enough to make her gasp in pain. "But I wouldn't struggle," He leaned down towards her, "because it'll be a lot less fun for you."

"Hey, moron!" An angry voice called from the clearing, and the man turned from the girl to see a very irate blonde glaring at him. "Have hearing problems?" She stomped over to him, "My friend said no."

In an idiotic move, the man simply laughed before turning back to Phoebe. "Calm down, Blondie. You'll hurt yourself."

A surprisingly strong hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him back to face the frustrating other girl. "My friend said no. Leave. Her. Alone." When he simply scoffed and turned around again, Helga realized she had to bring in reinforcements that might speak his language. She tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned towards her, she introduced him to someone who'd better make her point.

Looking down at the perplexed and nearly concussed man, Helga smirked and stretched her fingers. Old Betsy certainly had a way with words. Lila came sprinting into the clearing, out of breath, with a police officer close behind, "I got somebody, Helga, as quickly as I – whoa." She looked down at the man, who was groaning slightly as he came back to consciousness.

"You really got him good, didn't you?" Lila continued as she looked with distaste at the man forcing himself into a sitting position.

"He deserved it," Helga snorted, crossing her arms, and then crossed over to Phoebe who was still frozen against the tree. Her voice grew gentle as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder, wincing as Phoebe started out then relaxed. "You okay, Phebes?"

"Yeah," Phoebe whispered, staring down at the man.

"Miss," the policeman said firmly but kindly, "did this man assault you?"

Phoebe managed to nod before weakly saying, "Yes."

"Okay," the policeman pulled the man up and began walking him out of the arboretum towards his car. "You ladies need to come down to the station to fill out paperwork – I'm sorry, miss." He said with sympathy in his gaze when he saw Phoebe's nervousness. "But it's procedure."

Lila walked over and hugged Phoebe's shoulders, before turning to the policeman. "We'll come – but is it possible to get another car? I don't know if my friend will feel comfortable in the same car…"

"One of the other officers is on his way now," the police officer assured her, "He'll drive you there."

"Thank you." Lila said, and the three girls followed the police officer out to the parking lot where they kept as much distance between Phoebe and her assailant as possible. Another police car pulled into the parking lot and the two officers exchanged a few words before the officer escorted the man to his car and put him in the back. The other policeman came out and opened the door for the girls to get in, and as he saw Helga his eyes lit up in memory before he shook it off and got in the front seat.

Lila noticed Helga's stiffening and leaned over to ask, "What's up?"

Helga groaned. "I've met the officer driving us before."

"Oh," Lila's eyes widened slightly, "is that going to be a problem?"

"Yes and no." Helga replied, "No, because I remember him being a good guy; yes because he was there when I got told by both the dean and the chief of police that if I got into any more fistfights that I would probably get expelled."

"Ooh," Phoebe and Lila moaned in sympathy and understanding.

"Yeah," Helga sighed, "This is going to be fun…"

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh, Helga's got history with the police...dundunDUN. Will things work out? What will happen to Helga? How is Gerald going to react when he hears about this? (clue: NOT happy) Find the answers to these questions next chapter!

While this chapter may seem filler, it actually sets up a plot point. It's relevant, I swear! (cross my heart)The guy in this chapter is not the same guy as in the first chapter. This guy won't show up again, he was just needed for the plot point.

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! They make me happy and speed up updates!


	3. Punching Bags and Welcome Surprises

Greetings Readers! Here's the next chapter of Unwanted Attention. Thanks for reading!

Wow! A special thanks to all those who reviewed:  
**NintendoGal55:** Thanks! That's a good guess for why that last chapter was important, you'll have to wait and see. Helga shall love none but Arnold, yes!  
**loonytunecrazy:** Grazie! Phoebe did get the short end of the stick, but at least Helga saved her. Yeah...Helga is still pretty fiery so having some history with the police could be possible. I hope you enjoy!  
**Blankasill: **Thanks very much! I'll probably reference both the lady and her past fights in more detail later on, just not in this chapter. I hope you like it.  
**acosta jose perez ramiro:** I agree - he would have to be a complete idiot. He isn't, but he's a partial idiot. You'll see. Thanks for reviewing.  
**Loca4Anime:** I'm glad you liked it despite the lack of HxA in the chapter - that is quickly remedied here. If you think Helga was mad, though, wait until you see how Gerald takes it! It won't be long... and of course he'll call her _kirei_! It's so _kawaii!_ Thanks so much!  
**NJay:** Fear not, I have a plan for this entire story - I try to know exactly what I'm going to write about before I write it...it can be frustrating when a story you're interested in gets abandoned, so I try not to do that. I hope you feel this chapter has substance.  
**jellybean12365: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!  
**xXThePennyTreasureXx:** Merci - I was able to update this fairly quickly. I hope you enjoy!  
**RiceFace:** Gracias!  
**Twilight's-Mystery: **Yup, it's not too thick yet...but it'll get there. bwahahaha. They understand, but only up to a point...you'll see. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters.

* * *

Megan leaned against the wall next to the punching bags, wiped her arm across her sweaty forehead, and stared at her workout partner. The two of them had met as sophomores when they'd both made the cut-off for the college rowing team, and had quickly struck up a friendship. Given that her buddy was an English major, and she herself was a Biology major, they didn't run into each other much except for team practices and their biweekly workout sessions. Still, she knew Helga pretty well – but she had never seen her act like this.

Helga had only nodded in greeting when they'd met at the doors of the university recreation center and had gone right over to the punching bags next to the weights. She'd pulled on boxing gloves from her backpack and begun pummeling the punching bag without pause for the last fifteen minutes. Sweat poured down her face, her face was drawn, and her breath was coming out in heavy pants as she continued slamming her fists into the bag harder and faster than she ever had before. Inching forward slightly, but not forward enough to be in the reach of their flailing fists, she said, "Helga?"

At the sound of her name, Helga began to slow her punches until she was barely tapping the bag, and then leaned her forehead, slick with sweat, against the bag. She sighed, "Yeah?"

"What's up?" Megan asked, shifting her weight to one leg and crossing her arms. "And don't even tell me it's nothing, it looks like you're trying to pulverize that bag."

"Fine,' Helga pulled her head off the bag, wincing at the stinging across her forehead as the sweat stuck her skin to the plastic. "I got taken to the police department."

"Again?" Megan said incredulously, "But Helga, you haven't been called in there since sophomore year!"

"Well," Helga wheedled, "this time it wasn't completely my fault. We had to go after some jerk tried to molest Phoebe."

Megan hissed in anger. "No!" She'd met Phoebe a few times and liked her. "Is she okay? He didn't –" Her voice tapered off nervously.

"No, he stopped before he got that far."

Megan whistled lowly, "That's good. What stopped him?"

Helga scratched the best of her head. "My fists."

"Oh," Megan replied, apprehension dawning on her face, "that explains it. Well, the scumbag probably deserved it." She shot a glance at the other girl. "Please tell the guy got the book thrown at him."

"Yeah, he did," Helga sighed, "But so did I."

Megan's eyes widened in horror. "You didn't get…suspended, did you?"

"No, but I'm close." Helga chewed at the corner of her mouth before continuing, "Remember how I told you I've been in the police station before? It was because I kept getting into fistfights." Helga shook her head. "Sometimes the other people deserved it; other times I just lost my temper. But the last time I got hauled into the station, my dean got called in. He warned me that if I kept going on like this, he was going to take my scholarship away and maybe have me suspended. When he saw me today…"

Megan's mouth fell open. "But…he couldn't punish you for protecting a friend!"

"He didn't," Helga said, "But he said this was the last straw. 'Your motives were good, Ms. Pataki, but hot-blooded.' He said if I'd stopped to think I could have run to the station for help, or screamed, or something." She punched the bag with her right hand and kept the fist against the bag as her head sagged forward. "How was I supposed to think when Phebes was in trouble?" She looked up at Megan. "Next time I hit someone, I'm in big trouble."

"I'm sorry," Megan placed a hand on Helga's shoulder, "But you should be okay. Just try not to hit people." She lit up, "I know – just come here and hit this," she kicked the punching bag, "instead of getting into trouble."

Helga grinned at her. "Yeah, I just hope that I'll be close enough to this."

Megan thumped her enthusiastically on the back. "There you go – and if you need to vent, you know I'm here for you." She looked up towards the entrance of the gym and a smirk spread across her face. "And it looks like I'm not the only one."

Helga looked in the same direction and her face lit up with a genuine smile. Arnold was standing at the entrance of the gym, his eyes skimming the sea of exercisers. Helga raised her hand and waved, causing Arnold to notice her and smile. He tapped his watch pointedly and then tilted his head inquisitively, and Helga nodded in reply. She reached down for her gym bag and then turned to Megan. "I got to go. Thanks for listening."

Megan grinned. "No sweat. See you later." She looked at Arnold and exhaled loudly. "Phew, you are some lucky gal. Know if he has a brother?"

Helga considered mentioning his cousin Arnie, but opted against it. It would have been a long story and she valued her friendship with Megan too much to introduce her to Arnie… "Nope, he's the one and only. Bye, Megan."

Megan watched Helga walk briskly through the exercise machines and jazzercise groups to meet Arnold, and she smiled as she saw Arnold kiss her in greeting. Arnold picked at her friend's hand and then the two walked out the doors. She continued smiling but then a realization crossed her mind that made her eyebrows knit.

_She's right – his head __is__ shaped like a football_.

···

Arnold had offered to give her his coat, given that she was just wearing workout clothes, but she declined and instead pulled out a sweatshirt and pulled it on. "So," she began, taking Arnold's hand in hers, "What's up? You don't usually come and walk me home after exercise."

Her tone had been mildly flirtatious, but Arnold didn't respond. "Arnold?"

He turned and smiled at her, although his eyes still had an anxious look to them. "Yes?"

Looking deep into his eyes, Helga saw concern and anxiety…and understanding. She sighed, "How'd you find out?"

"Phoebe told me." Arnold stopped walking and turned Helga to face him. "Phoebe called me. Helga, why didn't you tell me?"

The note of sadness in his voice sent a painful throb though Helga's heart. "I was going to – I just needed to get Phoebe home and then I had to meet Megan…there was just a lot happening." Her head shot up, "Wait, Phoebe called you? Is she okay?"

"She's okay, just a little shaken," Arnold assured her, "When she wasn't able to reach you, she called me and I came right over. "He gave her a searching look, "Did you take your phone with you?"

Helga's eyes widened and she dug through her bag for the phone. She groaned at the screen. "Sixteen missed messages."

Arnold started walking again on the way to Helga's apartment, Helga quickly following. "Phoebe was still trembling when I got there, Helga, and she jumped when I tried to hug her. I got her to sit down and she told me everything." He shot a piercing look at her. "Including how you fought the guy off."

Helga cringed at the look, but at the same time she got defensive. "Yes, I did. I had to, to save Phebes. Don't you see?"

"Yes, I do."

"If I had run off to get help, that guy might've gotten what he wanted from Phoebe."

"That is true."

"And I handled myself fine – I took him out without any trouble."

"Yes, you did."

Helga threw up her arms in frustration. "Then what's the problem?"

"Everything." Arnold walked over to a bench outside a restaurant and sat down, propping his face in his hands. Helga's frustration drained out of her, swiftly followed by worry, and she sat down beside him. "Phoebe got attacked and almost molested. You fought against someone who wouldn't hesitate because you were a woman. You almost got arrested – where is any of that right?"

Helga folded her arms and leaned backward. "It worked out, though, Arnold. And I did deck him without him hurting me. Did you think I couldn't handle myself?"

Arnold looked up. "I know you can, I just don't want you to have to."

Helga knit her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

He took both her hands in his. "Helga, I know that you are tough and I'm proud that you stood up for Phoebe. But I was also terrified." He held her hands tighter. "That guy wasn't the same as the bullies you used to fight off in middle school. They were just cowards, they'd be too scared to hurt you. But that guy doesn't seem like he'd be like that." He paused. "He could have hurt you…and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Helga's heart melted and she squeezed his hands reassuringly. "I know. I don't mean to make you worry. But I don't know if I can stop being like that…"

Arnold smiled, a much more genuine smile, and said, "I don't want you to be – that independent, fiery girl is the one I fell in love with. Just please be careful. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Helga kissed him warmly. "Don't worry – I'll be careful." Her eyes widened inquisitively. "But did you come get me just to talk about this?"

"No," Arnold replied, and stood up, " I really think Phoebe needs you to be home right now – she was glad to see me, but I think she needs her best friend right now."

"Right," Helga jumped up. "Let's go."

They weren't far from the apartment and within five minutes Helga was turning her key in the lock and walking into the apartment, Arnold close behind. Phoebe was tucked into a corner of their living room couch, a book open on her lap. She wasn't reading it. Helga called out, "Phebes?"

Phoebe smiled loosely and closed the book, placing it beside her. "Hello, Helga. Hi, Arnold."

"Hey Phoebe," Arnold smiled at her. He seemed lost in thought a moment and then said, "You girls up for a movie night tonight?"

Helga looked at Phoebe who nodded. Helga grinned. "You're on, Football Head."

"Good," Arnold said, "I'll go get some pizza and snacks, and you pick the movies. This is your night for that – I will even sit through chick flicks if that's what you want. Although on that note," he jokingly shuddered, "be merciful."

Arnold left, closing the front door securely behind him, and Helga sat beside Phoebe on the couch and hugged her. "It's going to be okay."

Phoebe smiled at her. "I know. Thank you." She leaned back and sighed, "That's some guy you got there."

Helga smiled. "I know."

···

Phoebe squinted at the movies they'd set aside and frowned. "Do we really want to make Arnold watch these?"

Helga shrugged, "He doesn't mind musicals, and hey, better these than chick flicks."

The DVDs were stacked at the end of the coffee table and the TV was glowing blue with the DVD menu, since they were expecting Arnold to show up at any minute.

"What is taking him so long?" Helga wondered aloud, staring pensively at the front door.

"Don't worry, Helga," Phoebe assured her, "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

There was a brisk knocking at the door and Helga grinned at Phoebe. "That's just scary, Phebes. I wish you'd said that about ten minutes ago." She nearly ran to the door and as she opened it, a gust of wind blew into the room. "Yikes, it's crazy out there."

"I'll say!" Arnold laughed, "I've got the pizzas and popcorn, so let me in. I'm freezing!"

"Sure, come on in." Helga said.

Arnold arched an eyebrow and a mischievous glint shone in his eye. "Both of us?"

"Both of – " Helga began confusedly, but the rest of her question died in her throat as the person behind Arnold came into the light and shut the door. Phoebe had been so busy putting away the movies they had decided not to watch and hadn't seen the second visitor.

"Hello, _kirei_," A deep, rich voice said softly from the door and Phoebe froze before slowly rising from her kneeling position and turning to face the doorway. Gerald was standing there, a little ahead of Arnold, his smile warm and his arms open.

"Gerald!" Phoebe squealed, and then she sprinted into his arms, eyes welling slightly with tears of relief and joy. She was so exuberant that she nearly knocked her tall boyfriend over, causing him to stagger backwards, his chest rumbling with laughter. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and she wrapped her arms around his, leaning her head against his chest. "I've missed you."

Gerald smiled. "I missed you too, _kirei_." He tilted her head up. "More than you can imagine." He leaned down and kissed her, and Arnold and Helga noted that she didn't flinch. In fact, she had stopped trembling the minute she'd seen Gerald…

Phoebe pulled back and blushed at the smirk Gerald was giving her. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened, and I knew I needed to be here for you, Phoebe. Besides," he smirked again, making Phoebe's heartbeat speed up almost painfully, "it's been too long since I've seen you." And then he swept her into a much longer kiss.

Helga leaned over to Arnold and murmured, "You called him, didn't you?"

Arnold nodded. "I thought he needed to know, that Phoebe needed him here. Besides," he glared at her playfully, "how else would he know? Boyfriends are never told anything."

Helga kissed him on the cheek. "No need to be dramatic, Anrold. We tell you plenty." She turned to the kitchen counter, where Arnold had put down the pizza boxes and the large bag of popcorn when he'd moved to let Gerald in the apartment. She picked up the popcorn and walked to the table in front of the couch, Arnold following with the pizzas.

Helga slipped a DVD into the player and set the TV on mute so the music of the menu screen wouldn't disturb Gerald and Phoebe. She grabbed sodas while Arnold grabbed plates and napkins, and both of them sat on the couch to wait, Arnold wrapping an arm around Helga who leaned against his shoulder. Phoebe and Gerald soon joined them, Phoebe sitting in the corner of the couch with her legs on top of Gerald's knees, and Gerald lazily stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Gerald looked at the TV screen and groaned. "Musicals?"

Arnold shrugged. "I said the girls could choose."

Helga smirked. "Just be glad that they aren't chick flicks."

Gerald looked over at Arnold and shook his head. "You're killing me here, man." But his tone was tinged with laughter and the look in his eyes was amused, and he kissed Phoebe on the forehead reassuringly when a guilty look crossed her face.

"You could always sing the guy parts." Helga said mischievously, referring to Gerald's love of singing.

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Just pass the pepperoni, Pataki."

···

_It only takes a moment to be loved a whole life long…_

Gerald cleared his voice quietly but pointedly enough to be heard over the song on the screen, and Helga and Arnold looked over at him. He inclined his head towards Phoebe who was now peacefully dozing with her head pillowed on his chest. Gerald smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair, brushing her bangs out of her face.

Helga smiled and folded her legs against her chest. "I will never understand how Phoebe can stay up all hours working on papers or studying textbooks, but she can never stay awake during a late-night movie."

"Maybe it's because she can relax," Arnold hypothesized, "and she can't when she studies."

Gerald shrugged, not taking his eyes off Phoebe's face. Suddenly, his eyes hardened and he looked up at Helga. "So what exactly happened today?"

Helga looked at Arnold with confusion. "I thought you told him."

"I told him what I know," Arnold clarified, "which wasn't much." He stretched his arms out and settled back onto the couch. "I'd like to know myself."

Helga was getting tired, but the burning, inquisitive look in Gerald's eyes compelled her to recount what had happened. Gerald's eyes darkened when she mentioned how the man had pinned Phoebe against the tree, his face drawing taut and almost dangerous when Helga reluctantly mentioned how he had traced Phoebe's face. His arms tightened protectively and almost possessively around his sleeping girlfriend when Helga had made it clear what the assailant had been trying to do.

"I wish I had been there," Gerald nearly growled, "I would have ripped him apart."

Arnold reached over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "They got him, and Phoebe is okay. You didn't see her earlier – just having you here has made a world of difference."

Gerald's eyes softened at that and he looked down affectionately into Phoebe's peaceful face. "I'm glad I came then." He rose carefully and picked up Phoebe in his arms so that she didn't wake up. "She'd probably sleep better in her own bed – we can spend time together tomorrow."

Helga followed Gerald to the door of Phoebe's bedroom and opened it so he could walk in. Luckily, Phoebe had put on pajamas before Arnold and Gerald arrived, so Gerald stood by with Phoebe in his arms as Helga pulled back the covers. He laid her tenderly down on the bed and then took the crocheted afghan at the foot of her bed and placed it over her. Helga left, and Gerald placed a hand on Phoebe's soft cheek, smiling as she leaned into the warmth of his touch, and then kissed her gently on the lips before leaving the room and shutting the door.

"Thanks for telling me, Arnold," he said as he plopped down on the couch beside Arnold.

"No problem." The two rubbed thumbs in their secret handshake.

"And thanks, Helga, for helping her."

"No need, Gerald, she's my friend. I had to help her." Helga stretched out her legs and lay back on the floor with her hands folded behind her head. "So what're your plans for the week?"

"I don't have any classes on Friday, so I'm staying here for the rest of the week," Gerald said, "I'm staying over at Arnold's apartment."

"Speaking of which," Arnold continued, glancing at his watch, "we probably need to be getting back there – I've got an 8 am class in the morning." He got off the couch and sat next to Helga, who'd pulled herself up into a sitting position. "I'll see you tomorrow before your class?"

Helga nodded, and Arnold dipped her back into a very thorough kiss that Gerald let them enjoy for a full ten seconds before whistling. Arnold pulled back with a smirk and Helga scowled at Gerald. "We didn't ruin your moment, Tall Hair Boy."

Gerald grinned. "Well, I guess you're right…sorry." He said unapologetically, "Guess I better be careful – if Arnold wants he can push me out of his apartment into the cold. Thanks for letting me stay, by the way."

"No sweat. It's a good thing that we're finally about the same height, though," Arnold said, "so you can borrow some of my clothes."

Helga raised her eyebrows but then noticed that Gerald, besides his coat, was wearing a basketball jersey and shorts. Gerald saw her reaction and said, "Well, Arnold called right when I got back from the game – I didn't have any time to pack."

Helga grinned. "You're a good man, Gerald."

She saw the two boys to the door, thumping Gerald on the back and giving Arnold an equally thorough kiss. This time Gerald held back his whistle. Both guys walked off into the snow, and Helga watched them until they were no longer visible. She closed the door. _Well, thank goodness that mess is over_.

That particular problem was over, but more were soon to come…

* * *

A/N: The jerk who messed with Phoebe is gone, there's a good chunk of HelgaxArnold fluff, and a dash of PhoebexGerald lovin'. Not too shabby! (I hope)

I've used Gerald's nickname for Phoebe in other stories, but if you haven't read them, _kirei_ means 'beautiful' in Japanese.

Thanks for reading and please review! They make me happy and speed up updates!


	4. First Encounters

Greetings Readers! I'm sorry that this update took so long, but life has been absolutely crazy! Gah! Thanks to all those who have alerted and favorited this story!

A special thanks to those who reviewed:  
**NintendoGal55: **Yeah, I like to think that they have that kind of mutual understanding about each other - I think they love each other too much to even temporarily throw that over for a fight. Ah, fluff...I love it so. I hope you enjoy this!  
**XxThePennyTreasurexX:** Yay for protective, loving boyfriends to the rescue. A _little_ drama comes in this one, so be prepared. Thanks!  
**angie93:** Thanks! What is this creep going to do? You'll soon see...hehehe  
**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Thank you. And I'll keep the idea of Arnold talking with the dean in mind - it's a good one.  
**loonytunecrazy:** Well, it's the last of the Phoebe-guy, but the Helga-guy shows up in this chapter, dundunDUN. I'm glad you like the OC, I may keep her on the back-burner for future fics! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!  
**CONNIE: **Thanks!  
**Loca4Anime:** Thanks, as always. I'm sorry that this is so late, but hopefully you'll like it although it's a little shorter. As for all those things, you'll have to wait and see. bwahaha  
**necro-wulf: **Thanks very much! I try to keep them realistic, and it's gratifying to hear that you find those strengths in my writing! :) Merci.  
**Sonomi-chan: **Thanks! Here's more!  
**Rice Face: **Thanks, and I'm sorry this update took so long!  
**buglegirl1899:** I'm glad you've enjoyed it, and I hope you like this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters! Alas and alack.

* * *

Helga tapped the notebook balanced on her lap persistently with a pencil in an effort to knock the words she wanted out of her brain and onto the paper. When her fingers started to get sore with little to show for it, she put the pencil down and picked up her cup of coffee instead. It was too early for Arnold to be at the coffee shop, as the sun had barely begun to rise and the snowplows were still making their sloshing way down the slushy streets. It was really too early for her to be there, but she had had to get out of the apartment. Gerald had shown up that morning with warm cinnamon rolls from a nearby bakery for Phoebe and the two were eating together before Gerald walked Phoebe to her first class. Helga was genuinely glad that her best friend was so happy, but once the lovebirds starting feeding each other pieces of cinnamon roll, she was gone.

And so that was why she was sitting alone in the nearly empty café, watching the snowplows and listening to the subdued clinks of the cups as the employees started preparing for the onslaught of caffeine-dependent customers. When the bell above the door jangled as a new customer entered, Helga looked over eagerly in hopes that her boyfriend had figured out that she'd come early and had arrived to alleviate her boredom. It wasn't.

"Sorry, my dear," the old woman chuckled as she walked over to Helga, "I'm sure you were hoping I was your young man." Helga flushed and rubbed the back of her neck in response and the lady chuckled again. "No need to be embarrassed, dear – it's obvious in the way you look at each other. May I sit with you?"

"Sure." Helga pushed the chair next to hers out slightly and the woman sat down in it, and put her purse on the back of the chair. "What are you doing up so early, ma'am?"

The woman chuckled. "Old habits. I used to be a professor at the university, and I used to have my freshman classes at 8 in the morning." She laughed, "I'm sure they hated it, but it got their brains up and having to function early in the morning – it got them mentally ready for their future, harder classes." She leaned back in my chair. "At least I hope that's what they did, but I'm not a scientist."

Helga leaned forward slightly. "What did you teach?"

"Medieval literature," the woman answered, "Obviously not to most of the freshmen, but…"

Helga's eyes lit up as she interrupted, "You're Dr. Chiquart? My professor, Dr. Foster, talks about you all the time."

Dr. Chiquart's gin broadened. "Doctor Foster? Good for her, I knew she could do it. She's one of my favorite students." She rubbed her forehead self-critically. "I should have tried to keep up with her better, but there you are."

"Why did you quit?"

Dr. Chiquart shrugged, "I guess I felt I'd taught all I had to teach, and I'd rather have past students talk about how I'd influenced them rather than hear current students complain about my assignment schedules." She patted her purse, which Helga noticed had a notepad and pen, jutting out past the clasp. "And I thought I'd try telling my own story after spending so much time telling someone else's. No real luck yet, but I keep hoping." She looked at Helga's notebook, "How is yours going?"

Helga blinked. "How did you – "

"I can read people as well as I can read books." Dr. Chiquart said, "That's why I knew your young man would try and deflect any gratitude I gave him, but I didn't see him as being quite that stubborn."

Helga grinned. "It's Arnold, and I'm Helga."

The two shook hands just as a shadow fell over the table. A blushing Arnold stood over the table, looking self-consciously down at the two women, who began laughing. "Sorry, Football Head," Helga said as she wiped a tear of laughter from her eye, "you've been caught."

···

Helga stood on the stage, almost leaning casually at the podium as she watched the students catch up with her. She was feeling much more comfortable in front of the group, skipping the suit to wear slacks and a button-up blouse. Her eyes ran over the auditorium full of students; a gratifying number of them were scribbling intently and looking interested, several glazed-eyes were clearly daydreaming or sleeping with their eyes open, and a few people who couldn't understand warning were texting under their desks, despite the withering stares she had given to some of them.

Oddly enough, Helga didn't notice the man in the second row intently staring at her, the pencil clenched tightly in his fingers but with no words written on the page. There were only deep marks on the paper from where the man had attempted to take notes but could not stop looking at Helga to write a coherent word.

"That's it for today." Helga said, "Be sure to read over Shakespeare's sonnet. 'My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun,' before next class. I want a few short paragraphs on what Shakespeare's trying to say about love, and we will be discussing these thoughts next class. See you then."

Helga listened to the instantaneous shuffling of papers as students grabbed their notes and stuffed them away. Since she herself was in a rush, she didn't wait for the students to leave and instead immediately walked off the stage. She'd only made it to the second row before she collided with one of the students. His books and her lecture notes went flying and both dropped to the floor to pick them up.

"Sorry about that, ma'am," the student said in a pleasant, somewhat nervous voice.

"Don't worry about it," Helga said, "Besides, I ran into you. Thank you," she added as he handed her most of the papers she'd dropped and stood up. "What's your name?"

"I'm Nathan," he stuck out his hand, "I'd like you to know that I really have been enjoying your lectures."

Helga raised an eyebrow in amusement as she shook his hand, "Buttering up the student professor will do you no good."

"No, really!" He said fervently, your voice is like music…" He trailed off but then came to himself as he realized he'd held her hand for too long. He let go. "Actually, Ms. Pataki, I have a favor to ask you."

"Don't call Ms. Pataki," Helga laughed, "Makes me sound ancient – call me Helga."

Nathan smiled. "Okay, Helga, I was wondering if you could help me, kind of like a tutor, to catch up on this. Your lectures are pretty clear, but I need to catch up on some of Dr. Foster's lectures since they'll be on her next exam."

Helga's mind wasn't on the conversation, but she couldn't say no – she should help the guy. "Sure, can't do it now though. I'm meeting someone for lunch. What other time would work?"

Nathan tightened his grip on his books. "Four, in the library?"

"Sounds like a plan," Helga said briskly, unconsciously looking at the exit. "How about we meet in the library lobby at four then?" She glanced at her watch, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go."

"Don't worry," Nathan smiled, "See you at four."

She gave him a wide smile and then ran up the steps. He watched her and even for a few minutes after she'd gone out o sight, he stood still staring, a lustful smile oozing across his face.

_My mistress' hair is everything like the sun…_

···

Lila took a long sip of her milkshake and hummed appreciatively. "Best milkshakes ever." She looked outside at the gently falling snow and giggled, "You know, a lot of people would say we were crazy for eating ice cream when it's freezing outside."

Helga scooped off some of her sundae drizzled with hot fudge and swallowed it. "They don't know what they're talking about. And at least the ice cream doesn't melt then." Her voice trailed off, and then smirked. "Take a look at that."

Lila looked at where Helga was pointing and had to bite off a laugh when she saw a snowplow pulling through the diner-cum-fast food joint's drive-through window. "Now I've seen everything." Her face and voice grew serious. "How's Phoebe doing?"

"Fine," Helga took a bite out of her sundae, "Gerald drove over last night and he's staying for the weekend." She smiled. "I don't think he's left her side all day except for class."

"That's so sweet." Lila said, "But speaking of class, why were you late from yours? You were almost half an hour late."

"Sorry," Helga said, "I kept getting held up. First, I knocked some guy's books down, and then I agreed to help out like a tutor…"

"Tutor?" Lila raised an eyebrow. "You've never tutored anyone before."

Helga shrugged. "He cornered me; would you have said no?"

"I guess not," Lila frowned, "it's just why would he have come to you?"

Her arms folded indignantly, Helga leaned against the chair, clenching her spoon. "Are you doubting my knowledge and expertise?"

"No…" Lila drawled slightly, "it's just…why not use the tutoring center the school offers, which is actually in the library? Why ask you?"

Helga bit her lip in thought. "He looked a little older than most of the students, he's probably come to college after working or something. Maybe asking for help with a freshman course embarrassed him, or maybe he's working and the tutoring center's hours conflict."

"I guess so."

"Why would you think otherwise?"

"It's just," Lila fiddled with her hands in her lap, "I helped with the tutoring program back in high school and this guy kept asking for me specifically to work with him. After a week or so, he starting making moves on me, at first pretty subtle and then really obvious, creepy ones." She looked up embarrassedly. "I just don't want the man you're tutoring be like that."

"Thanks, Ms. Perfect," Helga grinned, gripping Lila's shoulder reassuringly, "for being worried. But I'm pretty sure the guy's harmless, friendly and I could totally deck him if I had to." _And if I wouldn't get busted for it,_ she thought to herself.

Lila smiled. "Okay, then. As long as you're sure."

"I am." Helga replied, and then slyly continued. "Now, how's Brainy doing?"

Lila hit her beet-red face in her hands. "Helga!"

···

_I've got one up on you, Lila,_ Helga mentally smirked as she sat across from Nathan as he busily completed a sample test from a few years back so that she could assess where he was and how much help he needed. As she had suspected, Nathan was an older student – he had taken a few years off between high school and college to work as a mechanic. Having earned enough money to take on at least few years of higher education, he'd come to the university. Lila's warnings and concern echoed in her brain even after she'd laughed it of, and so Helga watched him closely. But he had been nothing but polite and gentlemanly – opening the doors for her as they came to them and calling her attention to places where she could slip. He'd chosen a table on third floor where there were lots of people, and although she had noticed him glancing at her frequently, the sole emotion she could see in his gaze was admiration. It was flattering.

"Done, Helga." Nathan circled the last answer and pushed the paper towards her. She picked it up and bent over it, picking up a red pen and playing with it in her fingers. He took the time to watch her. That shining golden hair, the bright blue eyes, those lips…He'd been able to reign in himself for the most part, not wanting to scare her away with the intensity of his want for her, but now he didn't have to. His gaze grew dark and lustful, remembering how graceful she was when she walked, the lilt of her laughter when he made a joke, the way she smiled when he opened the door for her…that smile told him that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted to her. He laughed to himself. _If that was even possible._

Helga knit her brows in confusion. "Well, Nathan, you got a nearly perfect score on the practice test – I'm not sure how I can help you."

A shot of near panic shot through Nathan. How was he supposed to get her alone like this if she didn't think he needed help. He'd wanted to impress her so much that he'd forgotten to hide how much he really knew. He fumbled slightly. "You sure we can't keep working on it? This is my first college test, and I don't want to screw it up."

Helga quirked an eyebrow at the explanation, but relented at the sincere look at desperation in his face. "Okay." There were some of the old crowd that would have called her a softy, which would probably end in a punch to their face, but she got a kick out of helping others occasionally. It made her feel a lot more like Arnold.

Nathan's eyes lit up. "Thank you." And he put his hand out to take his paper back – and accidentally put it on top of Helga's.

At least Helga thought it was accidental, as Nathan looked slightly embarrassed if anything. Trying to hold back her instinct to punch him, Helga relaxed somewhat, but that hand lingered on hers a little longer than was necessary, long enough to send unpleasant shivers through her. He let go and she quickly turned to a nearby marker board, hiding her freaked-out expression. "Okay, so let's get started."

Nathan sat up straight and paid strict attention to Helga as she began drawing diagrams on the board. Anyone watching would have said that he was solely concentrating on what she saying, but he was really concentrating on what she was saying, but he was really concentrating on the feel of her skin against his palm…

* * *

A/N: Ugh...creepy guy. I apologize to anyone named Nathan reading this - all the Nathans I know are completely unlike this guy, but I had trouble coming up with names. Retrospective suggestions are most welcome.

One reviewer mentioned wanting to hear more about the little old lady in the first chapter, so I brought her back for a bit. I may write more about her later on. Oh, and the snowplow-in-icecream-drive thru is totally true, I was visiting up North and saw that happen once. Cracked me up.

Thanks for reading and please review. They make me happy, and (hopefully) speed up updates!


	5. Increasing Delusions

Greetings Readers! To begin with, I am very, very sorry that it took this long to update – the semester's been insane. But here's the next chapter – thanks to all those who have favorited and alerted this story!

As always, a special thanks to those who reviewed:

**NintendoGal55:** Thanks! Yeah, he's a total creep, and just writing his POV makes me feel slimy, so you won't get much of that after this chapter. Oh, believe me, he gets a few good words in…and maybe some other things too…  
**loonytunecrazy:** Yeah, he gets worse if you can believe that. I'm glad that you liked Dr. Chiquart, and the inside joke about ice cream and Arnold. Actually, that was such an inside joke that I didn't get it until you told me – haha! Thanks!  
**MiseryluvsDeath:** Grazie! I hope that you find this chapter interesting too.  
**Twilight's-Mystery: **Ooh, irony…and that picture is pretty accurate, I just won't tell you yet which one! Bwahahaha! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!  
**Rei-chan01:** Really? Actually, I'd considered using Kevin as a name, but one of my favorite people is named that, and I couldn't do it. Gracias!  
**angie93:** Merci! Here it is.  
**XxThe Penny TreasurexX:** Here's the next update: enjoy!  
**acosta perez jose ramiro:** That suggestion rocks – and you getting a little more specific gave me some ideas. Thanks as always for your reviews, and I hope you like this update!  
**Loca4Anime:** Thanks! Oh, he'll notice eventually…and he will not be pleased. I'm glad you like the author notes too! Enjoy the chapter!  
**CONNIE: **Oh, yeah…and more shall follow.  
**Sonomi-chan:** Grazie! Yup, he will…eventually. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
**Anie6142:** Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! It is a good thing…but that's all I'm going to tell you about that for now. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters. I also do not have ownership of the song "Fever" sung by Helga here, although I do *own* it when I'm singing in the shower! *rim shot* ...Maybe not. Ah, well.

* * *

Helga had hoped that Phoebe and Gerald would have gone out so that the apartment would be empty and she could have privacy to freak out properly; unfortunately that was not the case. Not only were Phoebe and Gerald seated on the couch together but Arnold was sitting in an armchair that he'd pulled closer to the couch, and all three looked up when she rushed through the door. She only nodded in response to their greetings and flashed them a smile that was more like a grimace before running into her bedroom and shutting the door.

The three on the living room stared at the bedroom door for a few minutes to get their bearings, and then looked at each other, expressions of worry on Arnold and Phoebe's faces, and of confusion on Gerald's face. No matter how frustrated or busy Helga was, she would always take the time to kiss Arnold hello and stop for a minute to talk with him before storming off somewhere to blow off steam or to vent to him. The fact that she had not said a word to any of them was strange, and the frenetic, anxious behavior was even more strange and worrisome. Especially for her boyfriend.

Arnold frowned and looked at Phoebe. "What happened?"

Phoebe bit her lip before answering. "I don't know." She pressed closer into Gerald's side. "She was going to help one of her students out, but I don't see how they could upset her like that."

Gerald chuckled, "Especially because she could just slug anybody who upset her.'

Phoebe cringed, "Not anymore."

Arnold frowned down at his hands, which had impulsively clenched into fists. "I really need to talk to the dean," he said as he relaxed his grip, "It's ridiculous that she should be punished for coming to a friend's defense – especially given what that man was going to do."

Gerald's face, which had become guilty after realized the tactlessness of his joke, darkened with anger as he pulled Phoebe closer. "I'd have done worse to him."

Phoebe pushed against him slightly in reproof, and then hid her face in her hands. "This is all my fault."

Both men reacted immediately and strongly to what she said.

"_Kirei!_" Gerald exclaimed, his face and voice much softer as he put his other arm around her and held her close. "That's not true!"

"Of course it's not," Arnold agreed, "Why would you think that?"

Phoebe took her hands from her face. "I'm a black belt in karate. I know judo. Why didn't I fight him off myself? The chances of punishment if the attacked reacts against the attacker are 26.3% less likely than for an outside defender." The two guys sent reassured grins at each other at the familiar use of statistics, although Gerald's slipped when he felt his girlfriend began to shake again. She continued, "But something about the way he acted, something about him was just so slimy that I couldn't do anything."

"Shh," Gerald soothed, rocking her gently in his arms, "it's okay. The scumbag won't bother you anymore." He kissed her temple. "You're safe."

_Yes, everything's fine,_ Arnold thought to himself, his brow furrowing with concern, _so what's bothering Helga?_

The cold water Helga had been splashing against her face in an attempt to shake the unfamiliar fear from her mind was slowly beginning to work, and she took a deep breath before looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her face was pale, her eyes slightly vacant, and there was a noticeable tension about his eyes and jaw. She groaned in frustration and returned to splashing water onto her face. _How could I let that guy get to me? He didn't mean anything_. In fact, Nathan hadn't done anything, accidental or otherwise, after he'd put his hands on hers and had been politely distant from her for the rest of the tutorial. But even through his open, friendly face and polite speech, Helga felt lurking beneath the surface something repulsive about him. But then she was probably overreacting, with the memory of the guy who'd tried to attack Phoebe fresh in her mind, and it would have been a bad idea for her to punch him like she'd felt like doing when he wouldn't let go of her hand. Not to mention, it could have gotten her kicked out of school…

Helga leaned her forehead against the cool mirror and shuddered. She just felt sort of…helpless around the guy, but not like the kind of the helplessness she felt around Arnold. When she was around Arnold, she felt not helpless not to swoon slightly or not to kiss him senseless, but around this guy she just felt…off. It was annoying – especially since she'd never felt this freaked out by an opponent. More than that, it was embarrassing for Helga G. Pataki to feel like that…and that was why she was determined not to tell anyone about what had happened, especially Arnold.

_And hopefully the guy will just go away,_ Helga thought as she opened the bathroom door – and nearly ran into her worried boyfriend standing just outside the door. He spoke. "Are you okay?"

Helga smiled at him, a confident grin that might have fooled him if he hadn't looked into her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Arnold frowned inwardly as he gnawed on the problem of what was bothering his girlfriend, but decided to ask her later when she was calmer. Instead, he asked, "Do you want to go out tomorrow? Phoebe and Gerald wanted to hang out here tomorrow, and I thought it might be nice for us to spend some time together, too."

Helga's smile grew more genuine and there was a dash of relief in it as she nodded. "That sounds good."

"Great!" Arnold beamed, "We have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow. Around noon?" Helga nodded and he kissed her warmly before turning to grab Gerald. "See you tomorrow – love you!"

Helga watched Arnold pull Gerald out of the living room and through the front door, and smiled.

···

"Umph!" Arnold grunted as he walked up one side of the hill in the middle of the park near campus, straining slightly against the weight of the crammed backpack on his back. They reached the top of the hill and walked to a flat spot of ground, and Arnold put the backpack down and stretched his back, groaning. "Well, I think we brought enough food."

Helga smirked and gave a bark of laughter as she put her much lighter backpack on the ground beside Arnold's bag. "Well, that's what you get for telling Dr. Chiquart that we were going on a picnic."

Arnold narrowed his eyes. "Helga, you were the one who told her."

Before walking to the park, the two had gone to a local grocery store to pick up the food for the picnic. Dr. Chiquart had also been shopping and her eyes had lit up when she'd recognized the two. Upon realizing why they were there, she had gotten excited and made several suggestions about what was in season and what wasn't, and had even persuaded to come to her house so she could give them some cookies she'd baked earlier that day. Somehow the offer of cookies had blossomed into other foods and her donations along with their own purchases were causing Arnold's backpack to strain at the seams.

Helga frowned as she tried to remember and then laughed. "Oh yeah." She pulled a blanket out of her backpack and spread it over the ground, plopping down on it, "but you were the one who asked for suggestions."

"True," Arnold smiled and sat down besides Helga, and leaned against her, his head on top of hers. "So, what do you want to have first?"

A few sandwiches, several apples, handfuls of grapes and a few thermos-fulls of hot chocolate later, the two were lying back on the blanket and staring up into the sky, occasionally pointing up at the puffs of cloud scattered across the sky.

"Don't you think that looks like a bunch of musical notes?" Helga asked in the lazy tone of ultimate contentment.

Arnold tilted his head in thought and then shook it. "Not really – have music on your mind?"

"Actually," Helga considered, "I do and it's been bugging me all day."

Arnold smirked. "Maybe you're sick," he joked.

"Well," Helga smirked back, "I do have a fever." She leaned in close to his ear and crooned into it, "Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care…"

Arnold sat upright, blushing. He was occasionally shy about public displays of affection. "Helga…"

Not one to be deterred, Helga sat up and teasingly but tenderly wrapped her arms around him as she continued. "When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear. You give me fever, when you kiss me…"

The figure near the trees overlooking the picnickers sighed dreamily at the music of the object of his affection's singing, too far away to hear the words but transfixed by the melody. He turned away to get a handle on himself, so he didn't see Helga wrap her arms around Arnold, or when Arnold captured her lips in a thorough kiss to stop her from singing. They eventually released each other to take deep gulps of frosty air before laying back down on the blanket, with Arnold's arm across the top of Helga's shoulders. Helga turned her head and gave her boyfriend a fake-hurt look, "Do you not like my singing, Football Head?"

Arnold lifted his free hand and grabbed Helga's, entwining his fingers with hers and placing their hands on his chest. "Of course I like it, Helga, but not in public." He pulled her slightly closer and whispered, "Wait until we're alone."

It was Helga's turn to blush violently and Arnold smirked. Turnabout was fair play. Helga fumbled about with her other hand and grabbed the bag of dessert, placing the bag between them. "Cookie?"

Arnold grinned before letting go of Helga's hand and reaching for a cookie, "Don't mind if I do."

"You do realize that wasn't fair, don't you?"

"Yep," Arnold said, "but you started it." He squeezed her shoulders. "But I do love your singing."

They just lay there for a while, eating cookies and enjoying each other's company. Noticing that Helga was starting to shiver, despite her attempt to hide it, Arnold sat up and pulled off his coat. When Helga sat up to see what he was doing he placed it around her and placed his hands on her shoulders so she wouldn't shake it off in an effort to appear tough. She rolled her eyes and sighed before laughing and leaning against him. "So how is stuff, Arnold? How are classes?"

"Well," Arnold crunched a cookie between his teeth, "things are going okay with classes. My upper-level clinical psych class is going to visit a clinic that the professor consults in sometimes, and he's really excited about it. It'll be neat to see actual examples of the methods we've been learning about."

"That's good," Helga said, folding her legs beneath her, "How long's the trip?"

Arnold groaned internally, knowing she wouldn't like the answer. "A week."

"A week?" Her voice was loud with surprise.

"The clinic's in Oregon," Arnold explained, "and we're also going to visit a nearby psychiatric hospital."

"Oh," Helga thought a moment and then smiled, "Well, that's great Football Head!" _It is great_, she reasoned to herself, _and a week isn't that long anyway. Doesn't mean I won't miss him though._

"Good," Arnold smiled, "and how about you?"

Helga stretched. "Well, I have one more lecture to give for Dr. Foster and then it's back behind the desk for me." She brushed her bangs from her face. "It's been interesting to be in front of the podium, but I'll be glad to be done.

Arnold hugged her shoulders, "Well, I'm sure your students will be sad to see you leave."

Helga tensed at the mention of her students, the one jumping to her mind with painful speed. _Easy there, Helga,_ she soothed internally, _you've made your excuses and won't have to see him after class anymore._ After getting a phone call from Nathan a little before Arnold had arrived, she'd managed to get out of any additional tutoring session by claiming that her schedule was too crowded for regular sessions. It wasn't completely true but it wasn't totally false, and Nathan had seemed to buy what she'd considered a pretty weak explanation. It made little sense that she was so freaked out by him since he'd been so friendly, but there was something about him…She only hoped that Arnold didn't notice her reaction.

He had. Arnold nearly grimaced as Helga stiffened against his arm, the ulterior motive for taking Helga on the picnic resurfacing to the front of their mind. _What is it, Helga? Why are you hiding from me?_ He tightened his grip and cleared his throat. "What's wrong, Helga?"

Helga scoffed, but a note in her voice convinced Arnold that he was right to be worried. She seemed to be fighting an internal battle for a few moments before grinning confidently and shaking her head. "No, everything's fine," she said.

Arnold nodded at her, but he was not convinced and an internal battle of his own was warring within his mind. There was an impulsive need to question her until he discovered the problem at the tip of his tongue, but he let it drop. _For now_, he assured himself. Pitiful perhaps, but he didn't want to make her that uncomfortable anymore. _I will find out what's bothering you, and I __will__ help you._ He was so busy thinking that he didn't feel or realize the frown deeply creasing his face.

Helga traced the frown lines until he looked at her. "Why look so sad?"

Arnold shook his head to clear it and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I guess I just realized that I wouldn't be able to see you for a week," he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "wouldn't get to kiss you for a whole week, but mostly," he leaned in more and Helga's eyes slid shut, expecting to be kissed, "I wanted to distract you so I could steal this!"

Helga's eyes popped open and she saw Arnold waving the last cookie in front of her, a mischevious smirk on his face. "Football Head!"

Arnold stood up. "What?" He grinned.

"I'm going to get you!" She laughed and jumped onto him, trying to grab the cookie from where he held it out of her reach.

"Really?" Arnold laughed, moving out of her reach, "I don't think so, Pataki." He ducked another lunge from his girlfriend and would have made it further away if he hadn't tripped and fallen flat on his back. Helga stood over him a moment before a devious smirk crossed her face, and she pounced on top of him with a warrior-like shriek.

Nathan had managed to get a hold of himself and turned to watch the two fighting. He nearly ran into the fray to rescue Helga but soon saw that she was getting the better of the fight and smirked in satisfaction. The smirk soon slid off his face, however, as he focused on the boy laughing with Helga as he tried to avoid the attack. His eyes narrowed – it was him.

Nathan hadn't believed Helga's excuse for a minute – of course she would make time for him – but he did believe the sadness in her voice when she said that she couldn't spend time with him anymore. Someone was telling her not to meet with him, he knew that for certain – what he didn't know was who it was. But now he did.

Anger boiled behind her eyes, and the man had to take a few breaths of cold air to calm himself down. _Keep your eye on the goal_, he reminded himself. Smiling warmly at the beautiful object of his affectionate turned to go – and to plan. _Don't worry my dear, _he silently assured her, _I'll save you_.

Arnold was sitting on the ground panting heavily and grinning, his face flushed. His girlfriend stood over him grinning triumphantly with the cookie in her hand. "I win," she huffed and then plopped down beside him, leaning against her shoulder. Snapping the cookie in two, she handed him one half and popped the other in her mouth. "But here you are anyway." She had to bite back a chuckle at how his eyes lit up as he tasted the chocolate in the cookie, and nuzzled up against him. "I love you, Arnold."

Arnold leaned down and kissed her hair. "I love you, too."

_But why won't you tell me what's wrong?_

···

Helga stepped out of the front door and stretched, feeling the cold air pressing against every inch of her exposed skin as she bent down to pick up the paper. Usually Phoebe would do that, being that she was the normally early riser, but since Gerald had left early that morning, the two had been up into the late hours of the night. Soon after Gerald left, promising to be back the next weekend, Phoebe had collapsed onto her bed, fully clothed and without pulling back the covers and immediately conked out. _I've got one up on Phoebe now, though_, Helga smirked as she turned back to the door only to stop dead in her tracks, her eyes riveted on a spot in the middle of the door.

Her hand shook slightly as she reached for the small white envelope taped to the front, although she wasn't sure why. Arnold liked to leave her notes sometimes but he'd always put them under the door and the handwriting didn't look familiar. Pulling the tape off the door, she grabbed the envelope and slipped back inside, unconsciously locking the door behind her.

Helga walked over to the kitchen table with the newspaper and envelope and sat down at the table. She opened the letter, unfolded the paper, and began reading. Her heart felt like it stopped beating as she began to read:

_My beautiful dear with hair like the sun,_

_Your sheer beauty dazzles me and I know that it was my destiny to one day meet you and fall madly in love with you. How I burn to hold you in my arms, to feel your sweet breath against my face, your golden hair beneath my fingers. I cannot wait until we're together, my love, so I can see you everyday and hear the music of your voice._

_I know that there are people who would keep us apart, who would hate to have us together. But have no fear, my sweet Helga. __Nothing__ will keep us apart, I promise you. I will see you soon, although not soon enough for my liking._

_Love, well, you know who I am, don't you?_

"Helga?"

Helga jumped at the sound of Phoebe's voice and looked up to see her friend approaching. Immediately, she balled up the letter and shoved it into her pajama pocket and managed a convincing smile. "Hey, Phebes. Guess you had to get up sometime."

"What's that?" Phoebe asked, pointing at the crumbled ball of paper in Helga's pocket.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Another one of those ads for pizza joints around here. It was shoved in the paper like all the others." She mused, "Imagine how many pizza boxes they could have made with all that paper."

Phoebe giggled and then grabbed the international section and unfolded it, disappearing behind it. On the pretext of getting the cereal boxes she turned and threw away the letter, thrusting it from her so fast that it was like it'd burned her. Steadying her breathing, she shook her head to clear it and sat across from Phoebe who pushed the comics in her direction. She bit her lip as she vanished behind them.

_Who __is__ this guy?_

···

Helga seemed distracted to Arnold as the two walked to Helga's final class as lecturer, and he grabbed her hand just outside the door. Squeezing it reassuringly, he asked, "Helga, is something wrong?"

Helga laughed. "You and Phebes, I don't know what's up with you guys this morning, I'm fine."

"Well, okay," Arnold kissed her on the lips, "but you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

She kissed him back. "I know. Don't worry."

"Will do." He walked into the room with her and noticed something perched on top of the podium. _Who __is__ this guy?_

He laughed and pulled her close in a quick hug. "Just make sure he isn't making moves on you without giving me fair warning," he joked.

"Right," she hugged him goodbye and then pushed him slightly towards the door, "I'll see you tonight."

How she made it to the podium as calmly as she did, she wasn't sure, but she walked up and picked up the rose with a numb hand. A thorn pricked her thumb and drew blood, and as she was wiping her sore thumb on a bundle of tissues on the podium. She looked up and locked eyes with a familiar face. Nathan was smiling with an almost frightening look in his eyes and she almost dropped the rose.

_It's him_.

* * *

A/N: He's not only a creeper, he's a delusional creeper. Anyway, writing his point of view makes me shudder, so there won't be much more of that after this.

Thanks for reading and please review! They make me happy!

And I promise that I will work harder on quicker updates. (And reviews always help ;) )


	6. Red Roses

Greetings Readers! Thanks for all those who have favorited and alerted this story - you guys are awesome!

As always, a special thanks to those who reviewed:  
**amy:** I totally agree - thanks, and I hope you like this chapter.  
**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Exactly! Unfortunately for Helga, I had to come up with a scenario that involved a stalker that she couldn't punch out for some reason...this is what I came up with. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy!  
**MiseryLuvsDeath:** Yeah, he's a jerk...and unfortunately he doesn't get any better. Thanks for reviewing!  
**necro-wulf:** Thanks for that suggestion! I hadn't even thought of explaining it, but there is a disorder that fits pretty much all he's done and I'll have Arnold play Mr. Exposition - and I'll be sure to give you credit for that when it comes.  
**NintendoGal55:** Fortunately, you won't get much more of his point of view - yikes! It's probably even more creepy to Helga because I could see her writing similar things to Arnold...but it would work then. Thanks as always for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy.  
**Jessluvswriting: **I agree! And thanks very much!  
**soundwave:** I think you're right in your opinion, but Helga can be a bit proud sometimes. Thanks for what you wrote about the plot - I tried to make it sound like a credible situation where Helga wouldn't use her fists.  
**Anie6142:** Those are both excellent ideas! *rubs chin thoughtfully* Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this!  
**xXThePennyTreasureXx:** Here you are! Grazie, and enjoy!  
**angie93:** He sees it, but unfortunately he doesn't care. There are guys like him in the real world, unfortunately, and I'll be explaining a little later what's wrong with him, via Arnold. It did take a while, but here's the update finally!  
**SuprSingr:** Hysterical's good in this instance, right? Oh, he'll get his comeuppance...probably. Thanks very much for telling me - I don't know most of the time, so I like hearing!  
**ZoeandDan2gether4ever:** Thanks very much - I wasn't sure how the suspense would come off. They'll find out...but it'll take a while... This was a bit late, but enjoy!  
**loonytunecrazy:** Merci! Yeah, and he only gets worse... *shudder*  
**tenko12:** Here's the update, albeit a bit late. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hey Arnold or any of its characters. Alas.

* * *

Helga had hoped that, if she closed the day's lecture quickly, she might be able to leave before the crowd of students filled the lecture hall's aisles and give her admirer the slip. She figured that, if he had the chance he would pull her aside and there was no way she could get out of the situation without snapping and punching him. Fortunately, she'd been able to make it to the front of the wave of students and was propelled into the hallway – only to be bumped into, causing the papers she needed to grade in her arms to go flying in all directions. She rushed to pick them up before someone got a dirty footprint on their Shakespearean analysis and had picked every paper but one when someone placed their hand on top of hers as it grabbed the final paper. An uncharacteristic shiver passed through Helga's body and she looked up to see the unfortunately familiar face of Nathan. He smiled at her. "Did you like the rose?"

I'd like to shove it down your throat, you delusional freak, Helga thought but did not say. For one thing, it could get her into trouble, and for another, she was pretty sure if she said anything like that, her fists would be only too happy to follow through on her words. Instead, she settled for an almost polite, "It is nice, Nathan – but I can't accept it." She pushed the rose back towards him as she stood up with the papers.

He pushed it back, the thorns scratching against the back of Helga's hand and leaving red marks. "No keep it, as a sign of my love for you." He laughed slightly, "It feels so good to just admit it out loud rather than hiding our feelings…"

Helga cursed very thoroughly in her mind before clearing her thoughts out and saying, "Nathan, I have a boyfriend."

Nathan's eyes darkened. "I thought as much – it's the guy who was with you in the park, isn't it?"

Helga had to stuff her free hand, which had balled ominously into a fist, into her pocket to keep from punching him. "You've been following me?"

"Only to make sure you're safe!" He hastily responded, putting his hands up defensively. "So I know about him, yes."

"So you know why this wouldn't work."

Nathan smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "I know why you feel you have to say it, but I know the truth."

"The truth –" Helga began, but cut herself off as Nathan placed his other hand on her shoulder and had to focus even more on not following through on her impulse to shrug both his hands off and clobber him. "I don't think you understand. I can't –"

"I understand perfectly, my dear," he replied, removing his hands from her shoulders and looking seriously down at her. "And I know why you can't now. But don't worry," he picked up the hand that hadn't been scratched by the rose and kissed the back of it, rendering Helga too shocked to respond. "I'll soon save you from this charade."

"Charade?" Helga's mouth dropped open.

Nathan beamed. "And now you say it! Fear not, my dear, soon you will not be afraid to admit it to the world – soon you will no longer feel underneath that man's thumb. But I must go now," he added hurriedly, taking her expression of shock to be dismay at his leaving, "but I will see you soon enough, my love. Goodbye!" And with that, he strode down the hall and out of the building.

Helga stared after him, her mouth opening and closing feebly like a gasping fish or a while before she shut it decisively. Without sparing a second, she clutched the papers tightly in her arms and spun around, sprinting towards the doors and out into the cold sunlight.

···

Megan was slouching slightly to one side as she considered how she wanted to begin her weight training for the day. She frowned thoughtfully as she cupped her chin in her hand, and was aobut to walk even to the barbells when there was a clamor up near the front desk and she heard a rushing sound behind her. Looking up, she was just able to realize that it was Helga sprinting towards her before Helga rushed past her and Megan lost her balance, crashing to the floor. She sat up and shook her head, more out of habit than out of need, and stared at her friend who was now facing one of the heavier punching bags.

In Megan's opinion, Helga didn't look prepared for one of their typical workouts. Her hair was splayed all over her face and her facial expression screamed irritation. She hadn't even changed from what she'd probably worn while lecturing her professor's class, and was wearing a buttoned shirt and a long skirt with high heels. A shoulder bag, which looked like it'd been stuffed to bursting with papers, had dropped beside Helga, who was now furiously pummeling the punching bag. Well, at least she remembered to put on boxing gloves first, Megan thought to herself.

"Helga, is everything…okay?"

"I don't…want to…talk about it!" Helga grunted out as her hands blurred furiously against the bag.

It would probably have been wiser for Megan not to press the issue, but she couldn't keep herself from blurting out. "That jerk didn't come back after Phoebe, did he?"

Helga made a laughing sound, although she didn't slacken her pace any, "No...something else."

A well-muscled recreation center employee made his way over to the two. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but you really can't be exercising here wearing –"

Megan had to fight back a volley of laughter as the young worker reared back in a mix of fear and surprise as Helga whipped her head to face him, barely latent anger burning in her eyes. "Don't you have something else you should be doing?"

The employee recoiled and nervously cleared his throat. "Uh, I'll just come back later." And as quickly as dignity could allow, the man turned and left. Megan smiled after him. "Helga, why do you have to scare away all the cute guys?"

Helga sagged against the punching bag in a deflated way as she stopped her flurry of punches and she slipped to the floor to sit across from Megan. Her head dropped into her hands, and she massaged her scalp in an effort to relax himself. "This has not been a good day." She moaned to herself.

"And it's only eleven." Megan joked in an effort to add levity to the situation. When she saw she was unsuccessful, she frowned and moved closer. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Helga took a steadying breath and let it out slowly before shaking her head. "Nah, I just needed to blow off some steam."

No kidding, Megan thought as she looked up at the punching bag which was not only still swinging slightly but was also studded with deep dents from where Helga had punched it. "Okay," she said, "but if you need to talk or anything…"

"I know." Helga stood up, "Thanks. I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow. Two, right?"

"Yeah," Megan also got up, "See you then."

Megan gave Helga a few minutes to walk away before she also walked towards the front desk. She had some damage control to do."

···

Gerald gagged as he loosened the bright red tie around his neck and groaned. "I hate getting dressed up in these monkey suits."

Arnold and Gerald were standing in the living room of Helga's and Phoebe's apartment in front of a mirror, readjusting the suits and ties they were wearing. It was the weekend again and Gerald was back in town, just in time for an awards banquet for Phoebe. Earlier that week, Phoebe had received a letter from the school inviting her to a celebratory dinner to congratulate her for having one of her scientific articles about the basal ganglia of the hippocampus becoming published in one of the nation's top scientific journals. The letter had said that she could bring some guests and, given that her boyfriend was in town, she'd immediately appealed to him. Helga and Arnold had also been quickly invited to attend as well as Lila, who was going to meet them at the banquet hall.

Arnold grinned and laughed as he turned away from the mirror. "But what about all those jazz bands you sang with in high school?" Gerald had really embraced the new deepness of his voice when they'd gone into middle school, and had used choir as his required fine arts track. He'd also taken gigs with jazz bands at local coffee shops and receptions, and still made himself available for some during the summer and winter breaks.

Gerald scowled as he ran his finger around the inside of the tie that had a stranglehold on him. "Not the same, man. That's casual stuff, this is formal. We're going to be around a bunch of sciency people, and the last thing I need is for a bunch of eggheads laughing at me because my tie isn't perfectly perpendicular."

"You do realize that your girlfriend is one of there eggheads, don't you?" Helga's dryly amused voice came from behind them as she walked out of her bedroom and leaned back against the doorjamb, crossing her arms.

There was a giggle as Phoebe walked out of her room to stand next to Helga. "And proud of it!"

The two guys turned to face their girlfriends and their mouths fell open. Helga smirked and Phoebe blushed.

Arnold was staring directly at Helga who was wearing a wine-red dress that went just past her knees and clung slightly to her waist before flaring out in the skirt. Light gold embroidery ran from her shoulder blades down to her wrists and golden hoops glittered in her ears. Her golden hair was twisted up in an elegant twist at the back of her head, with tendrils framing her face.

Phoebe blushed a light rose at Gerald's expression as he looked at her. Whereas Helga's typically loose hair was twisted up, Phoebe's hair had been taken out of its customary bun and was falling down in a thick, dark curtain just past her shoulders. Being a honoree, her dress was a bit longer than Helga's, brushing against her ankles. It was a light blue sheath with a thin silky silver layer covering it that somehow caught the light and sparkled as she walked.

"Catching any flies?" Helga asked wryly as she walked over to the boys, Phoebe following closely behind. Both boys snapped their mouths shut as the girls eyed them analytically. Phoebe stepped forward and adjusted Gerald's tie.

"You look wonderful," she smiled as she stepped back and smiled up into his face.

Gerald smirked and Phoebe squeaked as he quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Not as wonderful as you look, kirei." And before she had enough time to reactively blush, he'd swept her into a deep kiss.

Helga gave a snort of laugher and leaned into her boyfriend, who smiled down at her. "You look great, Helga."

She nudged him in the ribs. "You look pretty good yourself."

Actually, he looked both cute and dashing in his suit jacket and tie, but if she even started saying that, she knew she'd regress and start gushing poetry like the poems she wrote back in grade school. Better keep it short and sweet. Helga fought back a blush as she kissed his cheek, and then bellowed, "Come on, guys, we're going to be late!"

···

By some miracle, they hadn't hit any traffic on the way to the banquet hall in the heart of the city and had parked and sprinted to the front steps just in time to run into Lila. She flashed them a dazzling smile and walked over to them. "Oh good, I'm not the only one running this late."

Helga and Phoebe greeted her and then looked up at their boyfriends, shaking their heads with irritated amusement. As per usual when any of their guy friends first saw Lila, both boys' mouths were hanging open. Since Arnold and Gerald saw her on a regular basis, they tended to be more immune to hormone rushes when they saw her, but since she got dressed up for the banquet the guys got distracted. And she was worth the distraction – she looked absolutely beautiful in a dark emerald dress that was sleeveless and ran down to her calves. A thin silver wrap was slung around her shoulder for warmth, and she pulled it tighter as she blushed embarrassedly – she was still shy about her own beauty – while the other girls broke the boys out of their stupor. Helga punched Arnold in the shoulder, and Phoebe dug her elbow into Gerald's ribs, laughing. Both men flushed and rubbed their necks before reassuringly pulling their girlfriends closer.

"You look nice, Lila," Phoebe perked up.

"Thanks," Lila smiled, "you all look very nice, too. Phebes, I bet you're excited!"

"That's some dress, Ms P," Helga said as they began walking up the stairs.

"Yours, too," Lila returned, "And at least the two of you had the sense to wear sleeves." It was a surprisingly chilly night and Lila pulled her wrap closer, shivering slightly.

Both boys began shrugging out of their coats to offer them to her and Lila blushed even brighter with mortification as she put up her hands. "No, don't worry about it, we're almost inside anyway."

"Here you go, Lila," Helga said, grabbing the jacket slung across her arm and giving it to her shivering friend. "Better wear mine before you turn blue."

There was no point in arguing with Helga, and Lila accepted it and pulled it on. "Thanks, Helga," she whispered as the guys walked ahead to the banquet hall doors, "I really would have felt strange taking one of your boyfriends' coats."

"But I bet you wouldn't have minded if it was Brainy's coat…" Helga added slyly and Lila nodded absently before she caught herself, causing the other two to burst into fits of laughter as she scowled at them. The others turned in confusion, but soon just shook their heads and continued up the stairs. It was a lot less stressful just to stop trying to understand women.

···

Helga leaned back with a satisfied smirk in her chair. "Bet you didn't expect that, did ya Phebes?"

Phoebe was still nearly speechless with exultation as she held the check in her hand. The brains behind the banquet had coaxed her onto the stage to give a brief speech about her experiments, and had then surprised her with a check sent by a neuroscience foundation as an award for her paper. Phoebe had managed to make it off the stage calmly, but then she'd shrieked with excitement.

Gerald was watching his girlfriend with an amused smile and was about to give some proper congratulations when one of her colleagues came up to congratulate her. He growled as the student, who he felt was far too good-looking as well as a genius, came close to Phoebe and looked down at her with more than friendly admiration in his eyes.

Although to his credit, once Gerald walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders, the guy looked embarrassed and immediately gave her a more business-like congratulations before walking off quickly. "Good job, kirei," he said, kissing her soundly on the lips and causing her to almost drop the check and certificate.

The other three at the table, not being occupied with such pleasant pursuits, saw the man approaching the table with a bearing so official it had to be meant for Phoebe. Lila cleared her throat loudly but politely, Arnold prodded Gerald repeatedly in the ribs, and Helga, seeing that the others' methods weren't doing the trick, took a more direct approach and stomped soundly on Gerald's foot. He jumped back from the kiss with a yelp of pain and thunderclouds brewing in his eyes, but they cleared as soon as the approaching official-looking man was pointed out to them. Phoebe stepped out of his arms, smoothed back her hair, and was cool and smiling when the man walked up.

"Ms Hyerdahl?"

"Yes," she answered, nodding.

"I'm a representative from the Neuroscience Institute in Nevada, and I have to say that my colleagues and I were very impressed with your article, and the experiment was very well-executed, especially for one of your years." The professor smiled. "And I was even more impressed with your speaking ability – especially since I was told you weren't expecting it."

Phoebe's smile grew larger. "Thank you."

"I'll admit that I didn't come over here just to congratulate you, Ms Hyerdahl, I came to ask a favor of you." The two sat down, the others following. "I came to ask if you'd come to our university to lecture for a week and offer our undergraduates some advice on their research projects.

Phoebe blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry sir – but I'm studying to be a pediatrician, not a professor."

"I know, Ms Hyerdahl, but I still would to have you come and lecture."

"Well…" Phoebe looked at the others who were nodding at her, and smiled. "All right. When do you need me?"

The professor smiled. "Would it be possible for you to be ready on Tuesday? The university is prepared to pay for your flight."

"Sure! Yes!" Phoebe said.

"All right," The professor stood and handed her a thick envelope. "There's all your information, and your plan should be taking off around noon. Will that be suitable?"

"Very," Phoebe said as she also stood up.

"It's been a pleasure, Ms Hyerdahl," the professor beamed, shaking her head briskly, "and I look forward to seeing you on Tuesday."

They managed to last until the professor was no longer in earshot, and then the other two girls walked over to Phoebe, even Helga, began shrieking shrilly and jumping up and down.

Arnold and Gerald reeled backward, wincing, and hastened to cover their ears. They should have seen that coming.

···

Helga got back from driving Phoebe to the airport just in time to run into Arnold, who was standing on the front step with a wrapped bundle under his arm. "Arnold! What's up?"

He gave her one of those grins that somehow always made her weak in the knees. "Just thought I'd come to say goodbye before I went on that clinic trip."

"Come on in," Helga said, opening the door and gesturing him inside.

"I wish I could," Arnold said wistfully, "but I'm already ten minutes behind as it is, and the professor is bound to be calling me any minute."

"Then what was so important that you had to come?"

"I wanted to say goodbye," Arnold said, pulling out the bundle and unwrapping it, "and to give you these."

Helga took the bundle he offered her and smiled at the bouquet of red roses. "They're beautiful," she sighed, but then frowned thoughtfully as she picked out a rose. I didn't know this kind came without thorns, she thought, running her thumb over the smoothness of the stem. She was about to ask Arnold where he'd got thornless red roses when her thumb ran over a rough spot and she looked down. Helga began laughing. "Football Head, what did you do to these roses?"

Arnold's eyes lit up. "I, uh…cut the thorns off the stem."

"But why would you –"

"Well, the last time I brought you these flowers, you grabbed them so hard that you had pricks all over your hands for a week." Arnold flushed. "And I'd rather that you not go through that again."

Helga brightened and put the flowers to the side as she wrapped her arms around his neck and thanked him with a thorough kiss, which he returned gladly, pulling her close. Both were close to forgetting that Helga had tests to grade and a workout to complete, and that Arnold was getting later and later, when an irritating buzz jarred them both apart. Arnold looked down and ruefully pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket. He looked down at the screen and groaned. "And that would be my group. I'm sorry…"

Helga gave him a reassuring peck on his lips. "Go ahead, Football Head – just be sure to call."

"I will," he hugged her, "and you too – call if you need anything." He would have liked to get more on what had been bothering her, but time was not on their side, and she seemed all right. "Okay, I love you."

Helga inwardly sighed at the words. "I love you, too."

It wasn't until after his car had pulled away and Helga had locked the door that she realized that for the first time in years, neither her boyfriend nor her best friend was nearby. For some reason she felt a terrible ache of foreboding in the pit of her stomach. _I'm alone_.

In contrast, the man standing across the street from the apartment complex grinned at the fact that she was now alone, free from the influence of the others. ___At last, my dear, we're alone._

* * *

A/N: And now she's alone. Dun dun dun! With a creepy stalker nearby who's delusional...yikes!

By the way, I made up the Nevada college, so any similarity is an incredibly bizarre coincidence. Also, I'm not sure how credible it is that Phoebe was asked to lecture at another college, but this is fiction...and she's a genius. So hopefully that's okay.

Thanks for reading and please review! They make me happy, and should speed up updates! (Especially since I'm home for Spring Break and have spare time *gasp*)


	7. Escalation

Greetings Readers! Thanks to all those who have favorited and alerted this story – you guys are awesome!

As always, a special thanks to those who've reviewed:  
**loonytunecrazy:** Thanks for your review, and I am glad that you enjoyed the boys' interactions with the girls. Gerald especially makes me laugh for some reason.  
**Jessluvswriting:** And it gets worse before it gets better! Thanks for reviewing!

**NintendoGal55:** I agree on all of your accusations about Nathan. He makes me shudder, and I write the character! Yeah, I don't like those stories usually that have Helga falling for some other guy just because Arnold isn't around. Doesn't make sense to me.

**Necro-wulf:** Yes! Actually, there's just a little escalation here – gets more severe next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Twilight's-Mystery:** I do tend to be evil about cliffhangers…hehehe. Yuck, I'm sorry about the real guy – at least he's gone. Luckily with Nathan, I control his destiny – and I like ArnoldxHelga so he's basically doomed. Bwahahaha. I'll try to speed up, sorry for the wait.

**Angie93:** She's stubborn and independent, unfortunately. It can often work, but she has friends on her side and is about to figure that out. Thanks for your review!  
**XxThePennyTreasurexX:** Merci! Unfortunately it gets worse…I'll try and update more quickly.  
**soundwave:** Thanks very much! Yeah, the stakes go up a bit in this chapter…  
**Anie6142: **Grazie. And I agree. *shudder*  
**ZoeandDan2gether4ever:** Thank you! That review really cheered me up, and I hope that you continued enjoying this story.  
**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Yup, you do not mess with Helga when she's ticked…  
**Loca4Anime:** Thanks! He makes you laugh? Rats, so much for making him menacing. :D Yeah, Arnold's a real keeper. Lila and Brainy will make an entrance soon…  
**SuprSingr:** Good! I'm glad hysterical's a good thing. Helga is way too stubborn for her own good, but it'll get better. Probably.  
**tenko12:** Thanks! Don't worry, she has backup, she just has to use it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters. I do not own Sleepless in Seattle. I'd have a lot more money if I did!

* * *

"So, this is your idea of relaxing, Ms Perfect?" Helga huffed in amusement as she struggled to keep up with her friend.

Lila turned back and gave an uncharacteristic smirk before continuing upward. "What, you don't think so?"

Neither of the girls had any afternoon classes on Thursday, and Lila had unexpectedly gotten the afternoon off from work when one of the new employees had lost his balance, slipped, and crashed into one of the fryers. He hadn't been hurt, but boiling hot water they had been using to clean the fryers had splashed out and onto some power cords, causing the heat and lights to cut off all at once. Seizing the opportunity, Lila had grabbed Helga and convinced her to go on a hiking excursion. She'd driven half an hour outside of town and pulled over to the side of the road before clambering up a grassy hill to find a nicely kept but quiet trail. What Lila had neglected to mention was that the trail led up to a mountain.

Helga had to admit, when she wasn't struggling against her depletion of oxygen, that it was a beautiful place to walk. The lower levels of the mountain were still green and lush, despite the recent snowfall, and the breeze pushing through the overhanging branches was cool and rejuvenating. At the upper levels, the trees had receded and remained down below, giving way to short grass and gravelly dirt and a much stronger, chillier breeze that nearly bowelled Helga over. The two made their way at last to the flat plateau at the top of the mountain and flopped down. Helga took in deep gulps of cool air, and then turned to look at Lila who was gazing up at the clouds, her arms folded behind her head. "So, your idea of a day off is hiking up a mountain?"

Lila's eyes had slid blissfully closed. "It's a small mountain, Helga."

"But still a mountain!" Helga drew her legs closer and began massaging her calves. "Ugh, my legs are killing me!"

"Well, it's not my fault that you exercise your arms and not your legs!" Lila snapped, causing Helga to turn in surprise and stare down at her. Lila began giggling as she opened her eyes.

Helga smirked. "Ms Perfect's got some bite!"

Lila sat up, still giggling. "Only on occasion, because it's fun to watch you guys react." She stretched out her arms and legs and yawned. "Isn't it wonderful up here? This is one of my favorite places to get away from it all."

The mountain was interestingly located, on one side the girls could see their university city, the buildings and streets and cars miniscule and brightly colorful, and on the other side, the green forests stretched out before them before giving way to long, deeply blue lakes. Helga nodded, "Yeah, sometimes you need to get away from it all."

It was barely noticeable but Lila heard the note of worry in her voice. She frowned, but managed to remain sounding cheerful. "I know what you mean, Helga," she said, "some days you just wanted to get away from the noise and chaos from life and get a breath of fresh air and peace." She laughed, "It's definitely been one of those weeks for me. just looking down makes everything clearer in my head."

Helga looked down at the city and chewed at her lip. "Yeah, kind of makes you feel insignificant, doesn't it?" She gestured towards the moving people below. "We're just these little specks in the great scheme of things."

Lila frowned. "I guess that's true, to a point – we're all a part of a really, really big set-up. But I don't think that we're insignificant parts of it necessarily." She leaned forward to see what Helga could see. "It blows my mind, though – all those people below, I may never meet most of them and I won't ever know their names, but they have this whole complete and important life. Every single one of them." Lila laughed. "I can barely keep track of my own life, so it just boggles my mind to think of all those other complex and complete lives just below. And each of them is important, is worth something."

Lila glanced over at Helga, and inwardly sighed. Helga was still gazing down at the city, although her expression was more frustrated than contemplative. Arnold was right to have been worried.

Not that he'd come right out and said it, but the way he'd checked after her when they'd left the banquet hall and the questions he'd asked had been glaringly obvious about his concern for her. And unfortunately, Lila was coming to the conclusion that he was right to be. Helga was clearly being bothered by something, and true to her tough exterior, she wasn't likely to confess it anytime soon. Even when Helga was still being hostile to Lila, Lila had admired how strong Helga kept herself while worrying at times that she was doing more harm than good by doing so. But now it was just irritating. Lila waited hopefully for Helga to respond, but let out the breath she was holding irritatedly when Helga simply inclined her head before lying back on the ground. Lila took in another soothing breath of cool air before relaxing her shoulder muscles and laying back on the ground. _I will find out what's bothering you, Helga, that I can promise you._

···

"Doesn't this cancel out the exercise we just did, Ms Perfect?" Helga smirked, taking a long slurp of her soda.

Lila smiled, not batting an eye as she pulled another slice from the pizza between them. "I'd prefer to think of it as we've earned it."

The two girls, somewhat sore and slightly dusty, were sitting in a booth at a local pizza parlor that was a favorite of university students, enjoying a large pepperoni pizza as the spoils of their expedition. Except for the chef in the kitchen and the college waiter who'd made Lila erupt in blushes and Helga ball up her fists protectively with his attempts at flirting, they were the only ones there. The young man standing outside with a perfect view of Helga through the window wasn't noticed or counted.

"I like the way you think," Helga said approvingly as she pulled off her own slice and bit into it. "So what you got going on tonight?" she said though her mouthful of pizza.

Lila shrugged, and rubbed a paper napkin she'd grabbed from the canister on the table across her mouth. "Not much. I don't have class tomorrow, so just sleeping and reading, I guess."

"Want to come over and watch some movies?"

Lila furrowed her brows. "You're not too busy with teaching and stuff?"

Helga shrugged one shoulder up and down, but not before Lila noticed her body stiffen. "No, I'm done with that for now? How about it? it's a bit boring with Phebes gone, and we can stay up since neither of us have class in the morning." Helga was being mostly honest – it would be nice to have someone else at the apartment at night – but a small part of her was also freaked out at the idea of being alone. It was almost like she could feel someone staring at her, which was ridiculous.

Lila brightened. "That sounds like fun, but only if I can steal a shower from you while I'm there. They still haven't been able to fix the hot water in the showers at my dorm." Lila, being a member of the college cross country team, had a scholarship to live in the athletic dorms near the football stadium, and the dorm was infamous on campus for its systematic water failures. Most of its athletes left around their third year to live in apartments, but Lila remained, saying that she preferred to be close to her classes. Her older friends suspected that this wasn't the whole truth – although her father's job had improved since they'd first moved to Hillwood, putting his only daughter through college had been difficult.

"Sure," Helga smirked, "but you better bring your own soap."

Lila rolled her eyes and chuckled, and both took the momentary silence to take generous bites of their pizza. Chewing thoughtfully, Lila swallowed and asked. "So, how's Arnold trip going?"

"Pretty good. He called me this morning before they left the hotel," Helga said, taking a fortifying gulp of her soda, "and he was really excited about going to some mental hospital." She shook her head, smirking. "Guess that's why he's still hanging out with me."

Lila rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Helga. He loves you and you know it."

Helga shrugged, but the look in her eyes was pleased. "And on that note," she said, her smirk growing on her face as she leaned forward, "how are things going with you and Brainy?"

Lila flushed violently red and quickly grabbed her slice of pizza. "You all ready need to let that go." She shoved the pizza nervously towards her mouth and took a bite much larger than necessary in her haste. She managed to swallow the bite with some dignity and wiped her eyes of a few strained tears before noticing with a jolt that Helga wasn't going to let the matter drop. She sighed and put the pizza back down, "Look, I like him, you know that. It's just not going to go any further than that."

That got her a disbelieving look from Helga, but Lila chose to ignore it as she busied herself with her pizza. There was a very good reason for why she believed that the relationship would never happen, but she'd promised to never tell Helga by Brainy, and she refused to break that promise.

Being the one new student among a class of established friends hadn't been a picnic, but it also had had its advantages. It was a lot easier for Lila to look past the subterfuges that her peers put forward and see what they really felt. She'd been able to see that Helga had a crush on Arnold while everyone – including Arnold – was distracted by her bullying and insults. In the same way, she'd been able to read the signs that the shy, practically reclusive Brainy gave off as he followed Helga around and seen why'd he followed her. Lila had liked him and felt sorry for him, and it had been a pleasant surprise to see how much he'd changed during high school – predictably, Helga had been the catalyst. Against considerable odds and good judgment, Brainy had jumped to Helga's defense against an upperclassman, only to be used as a broom before being thrown to the side. Helga had jumped in and sent the upperclassman running, but she'd been grateful that Brainy had tried to stand up for me. She asked him to have lunch with her and Phoebe, and the lunch had led to a friendship. The friendship had brought Brainy out of his shell and he'd become an outgoing, friendly, and funny young man who could make everyone laugh. Lila had watched the changes with a bit more than friendly interest, but she'd ignored the other feelings because she knew that, for all the things that had changed, his love for Helga had not. Her suspicions had been proven the summer after their first year of college when she'd comforted a heartsick Brainy during a group camping trip and he'd seen Helga laughing in Arnold's arms. It would be cruel of Lila to ask Brainy to forget the love he had for Helga in favor of a relationship with her instead, and that was why she not only knew that the relationship wasn't going to happen but that she wasn't going to try to make it.

Helga frowned at the pensive look on the redhead's face before she signaled to the waiter for a takeout box. The last time Brainy had emailed her he'd mentioned that Lila seemed completely oblivious to the hints he was giving her that he liked her whenever they talked on the phone, and that he couldn't understand what was wrong. _You're not dumb, Lila_, Helga thought, _so why are you acting like you don't get his hints?_

···

It was while Lila and Helga were walking from Lila's dorm to Helga's apartment that Helga first sensed something strange. Trying not to look skittish, she looked around them, but saw nothing but a scattering of younger students and the pond beside the athlete's dorm that was just beginning to thaw. She attempted to even out her breathing and smirked over at Lila. "So what do you want to watch tonight? And please, no more chick flicks – it's bad enough Phoebe's obsession with them."

"Nice try," Lila laughed back, "but I happen to know that Phoebe's obsessed with medical dramas, not chick flicks. You, on the other hand, the girl who writes books of love poetry…"

"Stuff it, Lila," Helga grumbled, before letting out a quick chuckle of her own.

A few feet away, a man behind a tree sighed.

Helga tensed, and this time Lila noticed as she whipped around and looked behind them. "Helga…are you okay?"

She laughed it off, "Of course I am! Just trying to throw you off – it working?"

Lila internally puzzled over that, but outwardly she laughed. "Yeah, it is. Stop it, will you?"

As the two girls continued on their way to their apartment, Lila frowned. Something was throwing her off, but it wasn't what Helga had said. It was the older man with the dark brown hair who was always in her eyesight after Helga had gone back to normal.

···

"That was a good movie," Helga sighed, leaning against the back of the couch and nearly upturning the bowl of popcorn in between her and Lila in the process. "And not one of those corny chick flicks either."

Lila yawned and folded herself into the couch cushions. "Now who was that person who burst into tears at the end of Sleepless in Seattle?" She asked conversationally, smirking over at Helga, who had flushed. She dropped it. "Anyway, I like comedies better too."

"We sure watched enough of them," Helga said. She got up and stretched. "Well, I think it's time to hit the hay."

"Agreed." Lila took the bowls of popcorn and candy off the couch and put them on the table. "It's a good thing I took my shower before the movies – don't think I could stay awake long enough to do it now." She stretched out on the couch and put the cushion beneath her head. "Good night."

"Sure you don't want to sleep in Phoebe's room? She wouldn't mind."

"No, I'm good here. These couches are really comfortable."

"Okay…" Helga said, walking back to the couch with an afghan in her hand, "but you might as well use this too – supposed to get cold tonight."

"Thanks," Lila smiled, taking the blanket. "Good night."

"Good night," Helga answered, closing the door of her bedroom behind her.

The figure perched in the tree outside the living room cursed slightly as the object of his affection walked into her bedroom. _The one room that doesn't have a way for me to look inside it_, he groaned. _Why couldn't she be the one sleeping on the couch?_ The redheaded girl now curled up sleeping on the couch was pretty enough, but she wasn't Helga. And he wanted to see Helga. It was the reason he'd sat outside for four hours in the increasingly cold winter night watching her watch movies, seeing her smile, hearing her laugh…

_This has got to end,_ he groaned to himself as he jumped out of the tree. _Watching isn't enough anymore._

_I want her._

* * *

A/N: And he gets even creepier. This was a bit of a slow chapter, but the action really starts up next chapter, cross my heart.

Thanks for reading, and please review! They make me happy!


	8. Violent Confrontation

Greetings Readers! Here's the next chapter of Unwanted Attention, the one where I explain just what the heck is wrong with Nathan. Thanks to all those who have favorited and alerted this story – you guys are great.

And a special thanks to those who have reviewed:  
**tenko12:** Thanks! More action below!  
**loonytunecrazy:** Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. And you're right about that…  
**buglegirl1899:** Grazie. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
**Anie6142: **In another part of the state, darn that boy! I hope you like this chapter.  
**NintendoGal55:** Merci. Yeah, you and me both – I can't stand him either. And he will get his comeuppance. Eventually. Probably. And I'm sorry for the late update, I couldn't get onto my account.  
**child who is cool:** Thanks!  
**angie93:** He gets worse in here…hope it's still interesting!  
**XxThePennyTreasurexX:** Yeah, he's not a guy I'd like to be alone in the dark with, just saying.  
**MidniteRaine:** He does have some serious mental issues; don't worry, this chapter will explain them a little bit. I wasn't originally a Lila fan either, but after a while of writing for her, I warmed up to her. I hope you enjoy!  
**Sandra Pullman-Pataki:** She's very stubborn, for one. I cover that in the next chapter, but reference it here.  
**BleachedBlueCat210:** Unfortunately he doesn't take the hint – that's why him going down is so much sweeter.  
**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Thanks as always, and thanks again for asking for a chapter (way earlier) that would explain things. Hopefully this helps!  
**Jessluvswriting: ***shudders while typing* I agree!  
**ZoeandDan2gether4ever:** Thanks very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters. I do own the creep Nathan though…sigh.

* * *

"Follow me," the head of the psychiatric hospital said as he walked down the hall, the small group of psychiatry students following him. They came to a stop at a door with a wide panel of glass across the middle of the door and looked inside. There was a thin middle-aged woman sitting beside the hospital bed, her hands folded and her face looking up at the ceiling, her expression sad and wistful. As the students turned back to face the director, he cleared his throat and said, "This patient is actually one of our transfers from the state prison – she attempted to kill one of her local newsman that she had an obsessive infatuation with."

The professor spoke up at the back of the group. "Does anyone remember what the technical term for that kind of obsession is?"

"Erotomania," someone answered quietly at the back, and everyone looked back to see Arnold who was holding a clipboard and had a serious look in his eyes. He continued, "It's also known as de Clérambault's syndrome. A lot of the time it occurs in people with schizophrenia or preexisting mental disorders, but it can happen in people without mental disorders."

The head of the hospital nodded. "This patient does suffer from schizophrenia, it's one of the reasons that they decided to move her here from prison."

"Continue, Arnold," the professor said.

"Erotomania is when a person believes that someone else, usually of higher social status, is in love with them…"

···

It was with a sigh of relief that Helga locked the door of the student assistant office behind her and turned from the door, sheaves of paper in her arms. Dr. Foster had the habit of administering all her tests for all of her classes at the same time, meaning that three times a semester Helga had an obscene amount of grading to do; she'd just finished two classes' worth of tests and had considered it a work well done. As she turned form the door, she turned right into the widely grinning face of Nathan, causing the key ring to slip from her fingers and the papers to fall out of her arms. "What are you doing here?"

Nathan dropped to his knees and scooped them up. He looked up at her and smiled, "You seem to do this a lot, my love."

Helga wasn't phased and repeated, in a steelier tone, "What are you doing here?"

"I should think that'd be obvious," Nathan smiled, "I want to be near the girl I love."

Helga swallowed back her revulsion and forced her voice to remain level. "I think you are confused-"

"Confused?" Nathan sounded affronted, "No, I am sure of my love for you as I'm sure that I love you!"

_This guy is nuts,_ Helga thought as she picked up her papers and tried to put some distance between herself and Nathan. Unfortunately he noticed and swiftly moved to close the distance. "I need to leave," she said uneasily, forcing herself not to punch him. Helga froze as she realized that his face was descending toward hers as his body nearly pinned hers against the door. She tried to move but couldn't and her eyes widened as he came closer…

A bell rang over them, and Nathan cursed silently as he forced himself to pull back. "I'm sorry, my love," he said apologetically, grabbing her hand, "I have a test I can't be late for – but don't worry, I'll be back soon." And with what he clearly thought was a romantic gesture, he kissed her hand and sprinted off in the other direction.

Helga stood there a moment before letting out an unearthly shriek of irritation, and then walked at a brisk clip towards the closest bedroom. Going to the library would have to wait, she needed to scald the top of her hand first.

···

"…_not only are they in love with the subject of their infatuation," Arnold continued, "but they also believe that their fixation loves them just as much. The person will not 'tell' them so, instead they interpret expressions and gestures as silent professions as love…"_

Helga grumbled under her breath as she juggled three anthologies of Early American poetry as she tried to find where they belonged among the university library shelves wishing, not for the first time, that they'd stuck with the Dewey decimal system when organizing the library. _At least I'd be able to put these in the right place the first time,_ she muttered to herself as she put a book away, _and why does Dr Foster like getting the heaviest possible books for her papers?_ Helga raised an eyebrow and bit her lip in concentration as she tried to push in another book without dropping those in her arms.

"You look so cute when you do that," a voice came from behind her, surprising her into dropping all the books in her arms. She scowled down at them – this seemed to be happening a lot – as a male voice laughed in amusement. "Did I startle you?"

"You sure don't like greeting me like normal people," Helga spat, although the vitriol in her voice seemed lost on Nathan, whose smile never wavered. "And I'm not cute!" No-one called her cute, except Arnold – and even then he could only do it sparingly.

"But you are," Nathan said fervently, grabbing the same hand Helga had had to scald earlier with both hands. "You're so cute, and I love the way you wrinkle your nose and bite your lips like that – it lets me know you love me too."

Helga's mouth fell open. _This guy's delusional._

Nathan was obviously continuing on in a reminiscent tone. "You could never know how happy it made me, Helga, sitting in that class, admiring you but being afraid you'd never notice me – and then you looked at me and tilted your head, and I knew by the look in your eyes that you loved me, too."

_What is he talking about?_ Helga panicked to herself, _I don't remember looking at anyone – I was just trying to get through the class…_

"You made me excited to come to class," Nathan said, "Not only could I see you, but I got to see all the silent ways you could tell me you loved me with all those other people never having a clue!"

To her disgust, Helga's fingers had begun shaking as she pulled free of his grasp and knelt down to pick up her books. Standing up with the books clutched tightly to her like a lifeline, she backed away. "Sorry, I have to go and check these out for Dr Foster, if I don't have them to her office soon, she'll have my head. Without waiting for a response, she backed away and walked at a brisk clip around a corner to the elevators, dumping the books on an empty cart as soon as she was out of eyesight.

Nathan smiled to himself. "I love when she plays hard to get."

···

"_It can be hard," Arnold said, looking in the hospital room of the patient, "for the object of the person's affections to tell them that they don't love them back. The person with __de Clérambault's syndrome believes that any denial of love is insincere or a trick forced on their fixation by someone else…"_

"You're right," Lila said, sipping her mug of hot chocolate that had whipped cream and hazelnut liberally added to the top," the drinks here are good."

Helga quirked an eyebrow. "Technically, I said their coffee was good, I didn't say their hot chocolate was."

Lila stuck out a chocolate-covered tongue. "Don't knock my love of hot chocolate. At least it doesn't have as much caffeine as all that coffee you're drinking." She let out a laugh. "I think you're had too much – you're shaking."

Helga snorted. "Hey, I can hold my caffeine, all right? You, on the other hand –" she cut off in the middle of her sentence as she saw a familiar face, and the tremors in her hand increased. Lila looked over in confusion and saw the face of the man who'd been following them the night before.

"Hello Helga," he smiled and Helga flinched in disgust. _Why can't he take a hint?_

Lila frowned. "Helga, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Lila," Helga plastered on a fake smile that wouldn't have convinced anyone, "this is just the guy I tutored for a little bit. Maybe he needs some help." Helga stood up – she didn't want Lila to know what was going on, or worse, tell Arnold. The situation was just too embarrassing.

Nathan lit up at the prospect of talking alone with Helga and the two walked away to an empty corner of the coffee shop, Lila watching with concern as she took a gulp of her cooling hot chocolate. _Something's off with that man._

"Look," Helga nearly hissed as they got to the isolated corner, "would you please stop following me?" Saying please was pushing it, but she was at the end of her rope. "This is getting weird."

"Stop following you?" He asked incredulously, this time grabbing both of her hands, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I want you to leave me alone!" Helga said, "I don't like you like that." _Actually, I don't like you period – I can't stand you._

Nathan chuckled and released one of her hands to clap it on her shoulder. "I know why you feel like you have to say that – you think the others would keep us apart if they knew the truth." He began leaning in, "But you don't need them…"

Lila's eyes widened from where she was sitting. What was he doing? She immediately pulled her phone from her bag and sent a brief text to a familiar number before stashing it away. _I hope he can help, this has gone too far._

Helga pushed his hands away. "Yes, I do – they're everything to me. You, on the other hand, I'd rather not see again."

"I see," Nathan said, winking surreptitiously at her, "we can't really talk truthfully with her," he gestured toward Lila with a tilt of his head, "here. Very well, I'll help you keep up appearances." And he gave her a wink before seemingly stalking out of the store in frustration.

Helga sat down at the table and shoved back to the impulse to bang her head against the tabletop, instead grabbing her cup of coffee and taking a larger-than-necessary gulp. Lila raised an eyebrow, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah," Helga grinned as she crunched the empty styrofoam cup and stood up, "I have to get home and finish grading. I'll talk to you later."

Lila watched as Helga walked out of the shop, tossing the crunched cup into the trashcan as she left. She frowned down at the phone, sure more than ever that texting Brainy for help was a good idea. _Brainy, you better get to the bottom of this. Something's really wrong…_

···

Helga forced herself to remain calm as she walked to one of her favorite trees in the city park and plopped down beneath it. Revulsion, shock, and what could almost be fear coursed through her veins, making it difficult to breathe and she dropped her head into her hands. _Why won't he go away?_ It was just plain embarrassing for Helga G. Pataki, a girl who could send goons twice her size packing, to be scared of a creep like him – so she wouldn't tell anyone. She hated feeling weak.

Helga brushed her hand against the familiar bark and smiled, remembering the first time she came to the park. It was after she and Phoebe had moved into their apartment, and Arnold had taken her out on a surprise picnic date. The two had been so comfortable that they'd stayed there form the afternoon into the twilight, watching the stars come out, Helga leaning against Arnold's shoulder with his arms around her. This one spot always reminded her of Arnold, his smile, his warmth, his kisses…

"Helga!" A relieved voice called and her eyes, which had slid blissfully shut, popped open. _Not again._

"We're free now!" Nathan beamed obliviously, "You don't have to act anymore – we're alone together now." He held out his arms invitingly. "So, tell me how much you love me."

Helga stood up. Maybe it was because she was tired of being polite and holding back her punches. Maybe it was because she was tired of looking over her shoulder everywhere she went. Maybe it was because Nathan was standing in her and Arnold's special spot. Whatever the reason, Helga lost it.

"Look, idiot!" she said, walking up to him and poking him sharply in the chest, "I've tried to tell you this nicely but you're not getting it. I don't love you," she said, punctuating each word with a poke. "I never have and I never will. I have a boyfriend that I love more than anything, and that will never change. So leave me alone," she finished, "because I don't. Love. You!"

And she stomped off, leaving a shocked Nathan behind her.

_Arnold looked almost sympathetically at the empty woman. "And unfortunately, when the person's allusions of reciprocated love are broken, they can become violent – even towards the former object of their affections."_

The broken shock in Nathan's face began to fade away, leaving raw anger burning in his eyes as he stared after her. His fists clenched and began to shake with the force of his grip. _Never change?_ He hissed internally. _We'll see about that…_

···

Helga was pummeling the punching bag thoroughly but much more evenly and calmly than earlier in the week when she'd flown in and terrified the rec center workers, and there was a relieved, content smile on her face. Lila jogged over to the weights and gasped out a greeting. As Helga pulled her gloves off and turned around, Lila pulled the towel from around her neck and wiped her sweaty face off. "Hey Lila, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Lila said breathlessly but heartily, "just finished my jog. Beat my best time by thirty-eight seconds." She took a deep breath. "I talked to Brainy this morning. He asked me to ask you to IM him later – he hasn't heard from you in two weeks apparently." He also wanted to talk to her especially after Lila had mentioned that she'd been acting nervously, but she didn't need to know about that.

Helga let out a low whistle of realization and she slouched to the side. "Shoot, that's right – I'll get on that." She frowned thoughtfully, "My schedule's all clear for the rest of the day, would he be on about now?"

"Probably. He got out of his last class about an hour ago."

"Right. Thanks, Lila," Helga glanced down at her watch. "Ugh, I'd better go. In about ten minutes, all those prissy girls from that pilates class will get out and I won't be able to get into the locker room at all. Coming?"

"Sure." Lila wrapped her towel back around her neck and both girls walked over to the locker room, Lila to hit the showers and Helga to escape before the onslaught of pilates girls arrived.

···

Helga dried off her hair as she sat down on the living room couch, flipping open her laptop and turning it on. She continued to dry off her neck and hair as the computer loaded up, and tossed the towel to the side just as the computer connected to the internet. She waited a few more minutes and then began searching for Brainy. He found her first.

**BrainsoverBrawn**: Hey Helga! This is Helga, isn't it?  
**OBat5A:** Of course it is! Why?  
**BrainsoverBrawn:** Well, the name's different…  
**OBat5A****:** Oh, well I just changed it.  
**BrainsoverBrawn:** Why? What's it mean?  
**OBat5A****:** No reason.  
**OBat5A****:** It stands for Old Betsy and the 5 Avengers.  
**BrainsoverBrawn:** Haha. That figures.  
**OBat5A****:** So what's up? Lila said you wanted to talk.  
**BrainsoverBrawn:** *groan* That girl is driving me crazy-  
**OBat5A****:** With love? *grin*  
**BrainsoverBrawn:** That, and just plain crazy. I keep trying to tell her…you know…but she keeps not getting it. Maybe she gets it but doesn't like me back and she's pretending that she doesn't so she won't hurt my feelings? Maybe?  
**BrainsoverBrawn:** Or not?  
**OBat5A****: **Oh, I'm definitely getting the impression she likes you the same way, but she seems determined not to let you know that, for some reason.  
**BrainsoverBrawn:** What? But that makes no sense.  
**OBat5A****: **I don't know, Brainy, it's almost like she's afraid of breaking a promise or something.  
**BrainsoverBrawn:** Oh…that could be what it is.  
**OBat5A****;** What what is?  
**BrainsoverBrawn:** Never mind, long story. So what's going on with you?  
**OBat5A****:** Not too much, really – just waiting for Arnold and Phoebe to get back. Finished giving those lectures to my boss' students. Sent a stalker packing –  
**BrainsoverBrawn:** Stalker? What stalker?  
**OBat5A****:** One of the students in the class I lectured at – but stalker's a bit of an exaggeration. He was kind of like you only more persistent and more creepy.  
**BrainsoverBrawn:** …thank you?  
**OBat5A****:** Sorry, I just don't know how else to describe it. But you were a lot better than he was – you just followed me part of the time and I could usually hear you coming anyway. But this guy's different – he was following me at school, in the library, to the park-  
**BrainsoverBrawn:** What?

After a few minutes, Helga was surprised that he'd left the conversation at that, and was about to type a confused response when her cell phone began ringing in her bag. She began rifling through the messy contents, tossing out notepads and pens and Kleenex, before emerging triumphantly with the phone clasped in her hand. Helga smiled at the name on the caller ID, flipping the phone open and holding the phone to her ear. "Hey Brainy."

Brainy clearly wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. "Have you told anyone about this guy?"

Helga frowned. Brainy's normally calm tone had an unfamiliar steely tone to it. "Well, yeah. You and Lila…"

"But what about Arnold? The campus police?"

"Brainy, you and Lila are making a big deal out of nothing."

"So you haven't told them." It wasn't a question. "Helga, that's dangerous, there's something wrong with that guy."

"Why? Because he had a thing for me?"

"Very funny, Helga," Brainy snorted, "It's more like he can't take a hint."

"Well, you didn't either for a while when we were kids," Helga pointed out.

"I guess." Brainy said, "Hey, do you still have room at your place?"

If Helga hadn't been so tired, she would have given that question more thought, but as it was she simply answered. "Yeah."

"Would it be cool if I came over this weekend to see you, then?" He asked, "It's been a while, and I finally have a free weekend."

"Just me?" Helga smirked, "Not interested in seeing Lila at all?"

Helga could have sworn that she felt the warmth of Brainy's blush through the receiver. "It's always good to see her, too."

"Sure, you can stay. I need to crash but I should be awake by the time you get here – it only takes about an hour and a half, right?"

"Yup, see you and Lila soon."

Brainy hung up and Helga smirked as she put down the phone and slipped off her shoes. _Casanova must be seizing the opportunity to see Lila._ She leaned back into the couch cushions and closed her eyes. _Well, I wish him luck._

···

Helga leaned her elbows on the sticky plastic tabletop and pulled the tub of popcorn towards her, watching Brainy attempt to teach Lila how to bowl. Helga had only needed a power nap of twenty minutes before feeling refreshed, giving her plenty of time to give Lila the heads-up so that the two could surprise him when he arrived. The look of complete surprise that had become joy when he'd seen both of them had made both girls laugh, and they'd hugged him. He and Helga had shared a quick embrace, but he'd held Lila a lot longer. Helga had rolled her eyes. _Oblivious. Both of them._

They'd decided to go bowling, and Lila and Helga had dragged Brainy out to a nearby alley. Helga had nearly burst out laughing at the foreign look of jealousy that had crossed Lila's face when the girl behind the shoe counter tried to flirt with Brainy. Brainy had changed a lot form their grade school days – in addition to being much more outgoing, he held himself faller, grown out of his asthmatic wheezes, and had gained some color and muscle tone. Given that his hair had grown out and his blue eyes were much more appealing when they shone through contacts that he'd had to get when Helga had accidentally broken his last pair of glasses, it was no surprise that some girls found him cute.

But Brainy had only noticed Lila, and after several gutterballs, had offered to teach her better techniques. Helga sensed some ulterior motive in how close he got to her and how his arm supported Lila's, but chose not to say and instead smirked in amusement. If Lila blushed any brighter, she'd probably burst into flames, but Brainy apparently didn't notice.

Lila let loose another ball and groaned as she got another gutterball. "Ugh, I'm a lost cause."

Helga spoke up. "Well, maybe if you exercised your arms and not only your legs…"

Lila looked back at her and crossed her eyes. "My arms are fine, I just do a lot better with angle-bowling."

Brainy stepped back. "Angle-bowling?"

"Bowling with bumpers," Lila blushed, "I throw it hard enough, I just can't keep it straight – so I like hitting it off the sides at the right angles to hit the pins."

"Oh," Brainy laughed, "Well, that works, too."

Helga noticed the employees starting to clear up and glanced up at the clock. Almost closing time. She shoved back the popcorn and strode towards the lane, picking up her bowling ball en route. Smoothly walking past the two, Helga threw the ball and watched with satisfaction as it sent all the pins crashing down. "And…that's game." She smirked, "I win."

Lila sighed good-naturedly and Brainy rubbed her shoulder. "I think you're getting better, Lila." Lila tried not to look too pleased at the contact. "Come on, ladies," he continued, "it looks like it's closing time."

The three walked out into the dark chilliness of the night and looked at the empty parking lot. Lila had parked the car near the entrance of the bowling alley, and the three leaned against the car as they tried to figure out where they wanted to go for dinner.

"I could take you girls out for some late-night breakfast," Brainy offered.

"Oh, that's not necessary," Lila encountered.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow," Helga smirked, "but tonight I'm personally too tired. I have some frozen pizzas back at the apartment, why don't we go back there and watch movies while they cook?"

"Sounds good," Brainy said, clapping a hand on Helga's shoulder, "but at least let me get some ice cream or sodas or something, since you're letting me stay with –"

"YOU!" An irate male voice bellowed from the back of the parking lot, and all three turned to face him. Helga turned pale, Lila began trembling and without Brainy knew without being told who the man was. He stepped in front of the girls, his easygoing expression that had just been filled with laughter became steely and cold. To his credit, he didn't flinch as Nathan thundered closer. "It was you," the angry man grunted, "I thought it was the guy with the weird head, but you're the one who has my Helga's heart."

"I'm not her boyfriend," Brainy said, "but I'm not letting you get close to her – you've done enough already." He inclined his head towards the girls without looking away from Nathan, "Both of you, get in the car."

Helga frowned, "But…"

"Do it."

"I'm going to see my Helga!" Nathan attempted to shove Brainy out of the way, but he stood his ground.

"She isn't yours!" Brainy hissed, "Now leave before I call the cops."

Nathan's eyes were fiery. "You may not be her boyfriend, but you're in my way and that is a mistake you'll regret."

Brainy's eyes widened as he saw Nathan's fists ominously raising up, and he tried to push Nathan away from the car. He had some success but not for long as Nathan began attacking him. Brainy had improved physically over the years, but it wasn't enough to keep the taller, stronger Nathan at bay who quickly closed in and began violently beating Brainy.

Lila began yelling for help and Helga simply froze, watching Brainy fall to the ground over and over, unearthly grunts issuing from his mouth along with a dark trickle that looked suspiciously like blood. There was a heart-stopping crack and Brainy fell to the ground, no longer moving. Nathan moved in –

"Hey, what's going on?" The manager of the local 24-hour gym bellowed as he ran over, several of his employees in hot pursuit. Nathan cursed loudly and ran off into the dark street and out of sight. Helga and Lila burst out of the car, Lila brushing the sweaty hair out of Brainy's face and Helga leaning in shock against the car and staring down at her fallen friend. "You all right, sir?"

Brainy opened his eyes weakly. "Never better," he panted.

"Rick, call 911," the manager called over his shoulder, "Tom, get some towels." Both boys sprinted back to the gym and the manager knelt down. "What happened?"

Helga also knelt down, her heart panging as her knees hit what she realized was Brainy's blood. "He was trying to protect us from that guy."

"I called 911, boss," Rick called, "they want to know if we need an ambulance."

"We should be able to get there faster," Helga answered, "what do you think, Lila?"

Lila nodded. "I agree, but we'll need help getting him in – "

Lila never had any trouble getting people to help her, and soon Brainy was tucked securely in back, with his head pillowed on towels in Lila's lap. Helga jumped into the driver's seat and gunned the engine. "You okay back there?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Okay?" Brainy attempted to bark a laugh, but winced in pain. "Have you ever felt your punches? After getting those for years, the way that guy hits is no pro-" Lila gasped as he slumped in her arms, unconscious, and struggled to keep back the tears she had felt threatening to spring when Brainy hadn't been able to get up. They streamed down her face and she sought Helga's eyes in the rearview mirror in search of some kind of assurance.

There was no blame or condemnation in her eyes, but Helga couldn't meet them. Guilt filled her at seeing Brainy's beaten body. _If only I'd done something – how could I just stand there? Why couldn't I fight?_

Helga clenched her fingers tighter around the steering wheel as she ran a red light. Brainy was going to be all right – he had to be. And Nathan was going to pay for this.

* * *

A/N: Who wants to maim Nathan right about now? It's interesting how I came to diagnose him with erotomania: originally he was just going to be a deranged sicko, but I recently starting watching Criminal Minds, and they mentioned erotomania. When comparing the symptoms to what Nathan was doing, I found them similar and went with that. Thanks to **acosta perez jose ramiro** for asking what was all about, and suggesting I let Arnold do some exposition. Super cookies for you, sir!

On a less serious note, Lila's term 'angle-bowling' is something I use frequently. I prefer it to legitimate bowling, so whenever I mess up and get a gutter ball, I just say I'd rather be angle-bowling.

Thanks for reading and please review! They make me happy!


	9. Breaking Point

Greetings Readers! Here's the next chapter of Unwanted Attention. This is a pretty quick update for me – hopefully that's good with all of you. Thanks for reading thus far, and thanks to all who have favorited and alerted this story – you guys are great!

As always, a special thanks to those who've reviewed:  
**MidniteRaine:** Thanks for reviewing! I agree, he is going down – no one should hurt Brainy…unless it's Helga. Hehehe. Don't worry, he's getting his comeuppance very soon…  
**tenko12:** Thanks. We're getting closer to that…  
**NintendoGal55:** …Wow. I need to never make you mad. LOL. Sadly my plan for him doesn't involve Pyramid Head…but it is still pretty awesome in my opinion. I'm glad that the interludes worked out – it was just creepy how what I was writing perfectly coincided with that condition. I hope you enjoy!  
**Twilight's-Mystery:** I know, don't you just want to hug him and slap him simultaneously? …Maybe that's just me, ha. Thanks very much, and I hope you enjoy!  
**child who is cool:** Thanks, I hope you feel the same about this one.  
**loonytunecrazy:** Don't worry, he'll be fine…and Nathan won't be once I'm done with him…bwahahahaha. Thanks for reviewing!  
**XxThePennyTreasurexX:** I know how you feel about that, but don't worry he is going down! Merci for your reviews!  
**Shirochan: **Here you are, I hope you like it!  
**Jessluvswriting: **Grazie! Basically, he's a jerk – one that shall pay!  
**acosta perez jose ramiro:** I do really appreciate it – I think your suggestion really helped my chapter out. Thanks as always, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters.

* * *

It was much later that night when the key rattled in the front door of Helga's apartment and the door was pushed open. Helga flicked on the light and turned back to give Brainy a hand limping into the living room. Lila was on his other side and they carefully steered him around the furniture to sit in an armchair. "You stay there, Lila," Helga said, "I'll go get some blankets."

Lila nodded and looked down at Brainy's bruised face with a wince. The look in her face broke Brainy's heart and he attempted to smile while lifting up a hand to touch her face. En route, he thought better of it and tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but was unable to stretch that far and his arm fell back. A jerk of pain shot through his body at the sudden movement and he began coughing violently, wincing. Helga sprinted over to help, but Lila had already run into the kitchen, pulling a water bottle from the fridge and a straw from a drawer, and came back. She supported Brainy's upper back and head and gave him the water bottle with the straw in it so he could drink. After several long, careful sips, his coughs began to subside and he lay back gratefully against the chair. Lila took the battle from him and sat back with an anxious look on her face. Helga finished laying the blankets on the couch and fluffing up the pillows before sitting on his other side with a similar look.

Brainy looked at both of them and let out a bark of nonchalant laughter, gritting his teeth. "What's the matter with you girls?"

"What's the matter-" Lila's mouth fell open.

"What's the matter?" Helga said incredulously, "Just look at you!"

He shrugged. "It's not that bad – I don't know why you guys took me to the hospital anyway."

"Maybe because you passed out?" Helga said, "That you were bleeding like that? The doctor said it was a good thing we did we did, too – one more punch to those ribs and they would have broken."

"But they weren't," Brainy replied, "and I have pain medication, so there's no need to worry."

Both girls rolled their eyes, there was plenty of reason to worry but arguing wouldn't do any good. Helga shifted the armchair downward slightly and watched as the lines of pain around Brainy's eyes smoothed out. He closed his eyes tiredly, but then they shot open and he looked over at Helga. "So, that's the guy who's been following you?"

Helga nodded, and Brainy sighed. "How long?"

She didn't want to say but she couldn't not answer when looking at the tired but persistent look on his face. "About two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Brainy nearly yelled, shooting up in his chair, causing Lila to push him back down. "And you haven't told anyone besides me and Lila? Don't you realize how dangerous that was?"

"I could handle myself," Helga muttered.

"He could have hurt you," Brainy said, grimacing as he stretched out his legs, "you could have let us know what's going on. Arnold's been worried sick."

Helga frowned. "What?"

"It's true, Helga," Lila said, "He doesn't know what's wrong, but he knows something is."

"Why hasn't he asked?" Helga asked.

"I don't know," Lila replied, "Why haven't you told?"

Helga shrugged. "It didn't seem important." She stood up and started pacing, the other two watching. "It's…annoying, that's all. It's embarrassing." She plopped down on the couch and leaned her elbows on her knees. "I've been able to take out guys bigger than he is, why can't I stop him?"

"You're not invincible," Brainy said, and Helga snorted in response. "No, really, Helga – you're tough but you can't beat everyone, at least not by yourself. And this guy's just…off."

"So, it should be easier to knock him out, don't you think?" Helga asked.

Brainy shook his head. "No, it's harder. He's got a thing for you, and he's gotten underneath your skin. He's not going to leave you alone until he's gone for good – and you need us to help you, Pataki." He grinned. "Come on, you don't have to do this alone."

"Fine," Helga exhaled, more out of relief than with defeat, and smiled back, "I'll turn in a report to the police tomorrow." They'd already talked about Nathan to the police officer called to the hospital by the doctors once they had assessed Brainy's condition - maybe the additional stalking would be enough to put more officers on the case.

"Good," said Brainy in a pleased voice as he attempted to get up, "wouldn't want you to get – oof!"

He nearly fell down but both girls grabbed him and helped him over to the couch, which he sunk into with a hiss. Lila looked sympathetically down at him and helped pull his legs onto the couch, slipping off his shoes. "Are you okay?"

"Probably about time for his pain medication," Helga said, "and then he needs some sleep. I think we all do."

"I'm just glad that we were so lucky." Brainy wheezed, the lines of pain showing around his mouth and eyes again.

"Lucky?" Lila asked, scooting closer.

Brainy closed his eyes. "That I got hurt instead of you, too."

Lila's mouth fell open. "You think that's lucky?"

Brainy nodded. "Well, sure. I wasn't out for that long, and I don't matter as much as y-"

"SHUT UP!" Brainy's eyes shot open and Helga froze on her path over to the couch with a bottle of pills in her hand at the angry shout. Lila's eyes were fiery, and angry, scared tears were pooling in her eyes and flowing down her face which had flushed red – and even then Brainy thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "How can you say that you don't matter? Do you have any idea how I was feeling when I saw you get hurt, Brainy? Do you? When you passed out into the car, I didn't know if you'd ever wake up." Tears continued to flow, although they were now more scared than angry. "You felt so limp and cold, and I thought someone had ripped my heart out! It would kill me if anything happened to you."

Embarrassed, Lila turned around and tried to get her emotions under control. A warm hand began rubbing slowly and soothingly on her arm and she turned to look at a weak but smiling Brainy. "But it would have killed me to see you get hurt…either of you." He reached up to touch her wet cheek, but stopped his hand in the air. "Did you really mean that?" Lila nodded and he reached up to touch her cheek, wiping her tears away. "But why?"

"Because I love you." Lila whispered and then turned even more red and attempted to cover her mouth in mortification, but was blocked. Although it was clearly painful, Brainy had reached up with his other hand and grabbed hers, bringing it down to his chest. He rubbed a thumb over the back of her hand.

"Lila? I love you, too."

Helga smiled and left the bottle of pills on the table before walking into her room and quietly shutting the door. Lila leaned her head on Brainy's chest. "You do?"

"Very much," he gently tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. She figured out what he was trying to do, and leaned down to finish closing the distance between their lips. The kiss was slow and sweet and neither wanted to pull away – unfortunately given Brainy's injured state and the fact that Lila was leaning on his chest, they had to break apart for air much sooner than either of them would have wished. "Wow," he said breathlessly as Lila sat up and blushed, "maybe I should have gotten beaten up a lot sooner."

Lila glared at him playfully and balled up a fist. "If you weren't already hurt…" she threatened.

Brainy simply laughed and pulled her down for another kiss.

And that was how Helga found them the next morning, Lila asleep on the floor supported by the couch, with one of Brainy's hands threaded through her hair and the other holding her hand. Helga smirked. _Finally._

···

Brainy had been treated like a king all morning by both girls, which he had thoroughly enjoyed, but it had been distinctly hard to make an important phone call that he didn't want either of them to hear. It was when he'd offered to take them out for breakfast and they'd run into the bathroom and bedroom to get ready that he'd grabbed the phone to dial a familiar number. He tapped his fingers impatiently as he listened to the ringing before a breathless voice answered him. "Sorry, Brainy," Arnold said, "I was in the bathroom and my phone was in the bottom of the suitcase, otherwise –"

"Arnold," Brainy cut him off. He didn't have a lot of time.

"What is it?"

"Did you drive yourself there?"

"Yeah," Arnold sounded puzzled, "I drove up to join everyone here. Why?"

Brainy jumped slightly when he heard the water in the bathroom sink turn off. "Arnold, you need to come back."

"I guess I could, we're all done at the hospital-"

"Now." Brainy said anxiously as he noticed the doorknob turning. "Helga needs you."

Arnold stopped talking. "I'll be right there." And he hung up without saying goodbye.

Brainy stuffed his phone into his pocket as Helga and Lila came over to help him stand up. Maybe he shouldn't have called Arnold, but he knew that Helga was going to put off telling him until he got back. _And by then, it might be too late._

···

Helga had intended to call the police about Nathan, especially since he had gone and hurt Brainy, but it never happened. They'd all slept in late, and by the time they had finished breakfast it was after noon. Lila and Brainy had insisted on driving by the police station on their way back to the apartment, but there had been a major accident on the freeway and the police who were not busy rushing to the scene were getting ready to book the drunk driver who had caused everything. Brainy and Lila had tried to convince Helga to talk to the less busy of the police officers but she decided to put it off, at least until the police were busy. How much difference could a day make? The three had hung out in the apartment for a while, talking and laughing and giving Brainy the opportunity to put his arm around Lila's shoulders. Lila on the other hand alternated between enjoying his arm around her and forcing him to lie back down so as not to aggravate his injuries.

The lovebirds had eventually wanted some time alone and so Lila dragged Brainy out of the apartment with the intent of showing him "the coffee shop with the best hot chocolate ever." Brainy had grinned giddily as they said goodbye and he was pulled out the door – Helga suspected that between both of them wanting to spend time alone together and Brainy's hope to pick up some pointers now that Valentine's Day was quickly approaching would have them gone for a long time. Helga had only managed to wait a few minutes after they'd left before calling Phoebe to give her the good news. Surprisingly, Phoebe hadn't sounded surprised, just pleased – it was almost as though she'd already known about them.

Maybe it was the suddenly blooming romance, but Helga was really missing Arnold and she sighed as she leaned back in her chair after finishing grading the last of the tests. _I wish you were here, Arnold, I miss you._ Feeling a vague depression start to settle around her, she stood up and mentally shook it off. Arnold would be back in a day or two and then they could spend time together. The depression started sneaking its way around her thoughts, so she shook it off again and grabbed her wallet. _Maybe a walk to the store will clear my head,_ she thought, _and we're all out of Arnold's favorite soda, anyway_. It would be a nice surprise if he came to visit and she had the drinks ready for him. She walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind her, expecting to get back before the lovebirds did, and stuffed her keys and wallet in the pocket of her sweatpants. The afternoon was quiet and she didn't run into anyone as she walked down the stairs and into the parking lot. Helga had almost cleared the parking lot when she heard heavy breathing and felt hot breath on the back of her neck. She swallowed hard and turned just as her arms and torso were pinned against the brick wall of the apartment building by a taller, unpleasantly warm body. Forgetting about the dean's warning not to get into any more fights, her fist had impulsively punched upwards but was smashed into the wall as Nathan forced her head up and stared into her eyes, which were frozen and full of shock. "How could you break my heart like that?" he whispered and then shook her against the wall, yelling, "How could you?" He sighed, and then rubbed his hand against the smooth curve of his cheek in a gesture that would have been sweet if not for the fury and denial warring in his eyes. "You belong to me…"

"Hey!" Someone yelled from the parking lot, and both turned to face the sound, Helga trying to blink back her shock. What she saw almost made her break down in sheer relief.

Arnold stormed over, his color high. "What are you doing to my girlfriend?"

* * *

A/N: …This is probably one of my most evil cliffhangers ever. Sorry. But Arnold's here, he's mad, and he's taking a stand. There's going to be a showdown. Next chapter is the last chapter!

Thanks for reading, and please review. They make me happy! (And make me pay more attention to the almost-finished final chapter. Just saying. :) )


	10. Taking Charge

Greetings Readers! Here's the final chapter of Unwanted Attention! This came out earlier than I expected but my muse was cooperative for once and I got so many reviews asking for the last chapter…many of which calling me evil…that I figured I'd update right away! Thanks to those who have alerted and favorited this story!

And over 100 reviews now, wow! Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed, especially to those who reviewed the previous chapter:  
**chellythemadhatter:** Sorry about that – I hope this makes it better!  
**Twilight's-Mystery:** Ooh, that's delightfully evil…Mondays are the worst! You'll get to see the comeuppance very soon! I hope this was soon enough for your wrists…  
**Ahmose:** Thanks! I hope you enjoy the update!  
**NintendoGal55:** Unfortunately I have a bizarre affinity for cliffhangers, but now the wait is over. Oh, Nathan gets his soon – I hope you find it satisfying. Thanks for reviewing.  
**child who is cool:** Thanks!  
**tenko12:** You'll see…I hope you like this!  
**Jessluvswriting:** Go Arnold go!  
**XxThePennyTreasurexX:** Epic fight of awesome is here…I think. I hope you enjoy!  
**Anie6142:** No worries, thanks for reviewing now! Karate would be awesome…maybe he uses it…  
**loonytunecrazy:** It does get kicked…several times. Enjoy!  
**acosta perez jose ramiro:** And it shall be epic. Just saying :)  
**MidniteRaine:** Thanks for not calling me evil, just the cliffhanger, lol. I wasn't always a Lila fan, but after writing her as support for Brainy I warmed up to her I guess. Mostly I want Brainy to have a happy ending. Karate may make an appearance…  
**The J.A.M. aka Number i:** Thanks again for the critique – I've since edited the last chapter and I hope it's improved for the edit. Let me know!  
**Sandra Pullman-Pataki:** Thanks! It shall be awesome! I hope…  
**Shirochan21:** Because I like cliffhangers, because I'm sneaky…I'm not sure. Hopefully this quick update makes it better!  
**Silver15Rose:** Thanks very much, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
**ZoeandDan2gether4ever:** Grazie, grazie. I hope you like the final chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of its characters. If you think I do, there's this great bridge in Brooklyn I can sell you…

* * *

It had been a long, nonstop drive for Arnold and as he parked his car in the parking lot of Helga's apartment, he leaned back in his seat and indulged in a good yawn and stretch before pulling himself from the car. The rush of fear-induced adrenaline that had rushed through his system had lessened somewhat since Brainy had called, and he was beginning to think he had overreacted. _Maybe Helga was just really lonely_, he thought, _and I misunderstood what Brainy said._ Not that he was complaining – he had missed Helga too, and wouldn't be upset at the prospect of spending more time with-

Arnold stopped dead in his tracks at the image of Helga clasped in the arms of another man, and shuddered at the hot jealousy wracking his body at the sight. _Is this what Brainy wanted me to see?_ He questioned himself sadly as the anger fled from his body, leaving a cold hollowness. _Does Helga love this guy?_ He wondered and took a deep breath. Arnold loved her too much to keep her from being happy and if letting her go would make her happy, then he would have to –

While the gamut of emotions ran its course through Arnold's heart, the less emotional portion of his brain was picking up the signs that he'd been trained to recognize in his studies – the aggressive posture of the strange man, the stiffness of Helga's shoulders and face, the fear in her eyes…a split second before the man screamed at Helga, his mind yelled at him that something was wrong – and when Helga was smashed against the wall, he saw red.

"Hey! What are you doing to my girlfriend?"

Both Helga and the guy turned, the guy stopping in his stroking of Helga's face. The look of sheer relief in Helga's eyes when she saw him made Arnold's heart soar and his fists clench in response to the guy who had scared her so much. Arnold stomped over to the two, forgetting all the lessons about keeping calm when dealing with people that he would have to meet with as a psychiatrist – this was the guy tormenting his girlfriend. Arnold gritted his teeth and hissed out. "Let. Her. Go."

Nathan pulled her closer, causing her to gasp in disgust. "Back off, football-head. She's mine."

Arnold was a guy who always sought to find peaceful solutions to problems, leading him to be well known as a mediator. He hated violence, given all the people he'd seen adversely affected by it during his shadowing. Arnold always felt that peaceful negotiation was more effective than violent resolution.

However, Arnold was also a black belt in karate, and this goon had just crossed the line by threatening Helga.

Besides, nobody but Helga could call him Football Head.

Arnold's fist flew out and punched Nathan in the face, causing him to let Helga go as his hands flew up to his face to clutch at his profusely bleeding nose. Arnold pulled Helga out of the way, gave Nathan a kick to the chest for good measure and then began running with Helga as Nathan slumped down to the ground, groaning. It might have been a better idea to run up to the apartment and call the police from there, but given Helga's fingers were shaking with shock and anger he didn't think she'd be unable to unlock the door in time – and they were already running towards the police station before he'd thought the alternative.

"You care…to tell me…what's been going on?" Arnold panted as the two stopped next to a tree to catch their breath, glancing around for Nathan. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Kind of a long story," Helga replied, breathless. "I'll tell you…soon."

"If we didn't get to the police station, I'd make you tell me now," Arnold said, having gotten his second wind, and turned to face her. "Did he hurt you?" He rolled up his sleeves and groaned at the bruises on her upper arms.

"It's nothing big, Arnold," Helga answered, but was secretly thrilled at his concern as she rolled her sleeves back down.

Arnold was peering around before pushing her gently forward and walking briskly to their destination. "It is a big thing, no one has the right to do to you what he did." He froze. "He hasn't hurt you before this, has he?"

"No," Helga assured him before her eyes took on an angry look. "He hurt Brainy yesterday, though, and he'll pay for that."

_Maybe that's why he called me,_ Arnold thought as he continued quickly toward the station. "I just wish you had told me earlier," he said, "Why didn't you? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" Helga replied and then turned around, trying to see what had made the rustling nose behind her. Seeing nothing there, she shook it off due to jitters and continued, "It's just it was embarrassing and I hated feeling weak-"

"You're not weak." Arnold took her hand and squeezed it. "You're the strongest person I know – but it takes strength to ask for help. You don't have to do it all alone."

Helga squeezed his hand back and smiled as they closed the distance between themselves and the police station. They had gotten close enough to see the patterns in the bricks of the back of the station when both Arnold and Helga heard a loud noise behind them. Arnold reacted in a flash just in time to plant a well-placed foot on Nathan's chest and kicked back hard. Nathan fell back onto the ground with a groan and a thud, and Arnold took up a position protectively in front of Helga, his fists clenched and his legs braced out for impact. "You are not getting anywhere near Helga," he said calmly despite the anger in his face, "It's over."

Nathan let out an angry yell and flung himself at Arnold, who deftly chopped at his kneecaps, sending Nathan tumbling down to the ground. Arnold shifted his position and as soon as Nathan got up, he punched him hard in the small of his back, sending him down wheezing. Panting slightly, Arnold crossed his arms and looked down at Nathan. "Are you finished?"

"Hardly," Nathan hissed, shooting up and punching wildly in Arnold's direction who managed to quickly duck out of the way. Unfortunately, Arnold didn't realize that in that movement he left Helga exposed, and Nathan's arm shot forward and grabbed Helga's wrist, squeezing painfully, causing her to yelp in shock and pain. Arnold turned to look at her. "Helga!"

And in that one moment, Arnold's attention was distracted – and that cost him.

Nathan's fist sank into Arnold's stomach, causing him to double over, wheezing. As he doubled over, Nathan hit him harshly on the back of his neck. When Arnold looked up as he tried to get up, Nathan punched him in the eye and Arnold crumpled to the ground.

"Arnold!"

When Nathan turned and smirked victoriously at Helga, she snapped. It wasn't just that he wouldn't leave her alone. It wasn't just that he had been stalking her and giving her a crick in her neck from constantly looking over her shoulder. It was bad enough that he'd hurt Brainy to the point that he had to go to the hospital. But now he had crossed the line – he had hurt her Arnold. Helga subconsciously cocked her fists and spun toward the approaching man. Nathan hadn't had time to let the slimy grin slip from his face before Helga had slugged him in the chest. "That's for me!" she yelled.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and rammed her knee in between his legs. "That's for Brainy!"

Nathan folded himself over, groaning, and looked over at her, giving Helga the perfect opportunity. "And this," she scowled, balling up her fist, making her knuckles crack, "is for my boyfriend. Leave us alone!" And with that she punched him so hard in the face that he could only blearily blink twice before slumping to the ground. Helga flexed her knuckles and grinned. It was good to have Old Betsy back.

Arnold groaned from where her was laying on the ground and Helga dropped to her knees beside him. "Arnold, are you okay?"

"Ow," Arnold moaned as he sat up, rubbing the soon-to-be-bruised portion of his face. "That guy sure packs a punch. I'm fine. How are you-" He looked over at the fallen stalker and laughed. "Well, it looks like you saved me." He cupped a hand at the back of her neck and pulled her gently down into a deep kiss. "My hero."

Helga responded with enthusiasm, throwing her arms around his neck, and the two were thoroughly enjoying being together and safe. It was a real shame that the police officers from the station picked that particular moment to storm over to straighten things out.

···

It had been twenty minutes since the two had been issued into the dean's office and Helga's euphoria at having finally beaten Nathan had given way to anxiety upon remembering the dean's order not to get into any more fistfights. Her fingers began drumming nervously on the armrest of her chair until Arnold grabbed the frenetic hand and held it tightly in his. "Relax. It's going to be okay."

"Okay?" Helga croaked out, although she relaxed at the warm comforting presence of Arnold's hand. "How is it going to be okay? The last time I was in this office, the dean said I would be expelled if I got into any more fights."

"This was a special circumstance," Arnold said, taking both of her hands in his and looking resolutely at her. "Let me try and talk with him – maybe he'll understand…"

"Now, there's no need for that," an amused voice came from behind them. "You're fine, Ms Pataki. You won't even get a warning given that you were only trying to defend yourself." The dean walked up to them after nodding goodbye to the police officer who had handled all the paperwork about Nathan.

Helga blinked. "But you said…"

"I know what I said," the dean replied, "but since then I've had a very convincing argument that has made me change my mind."

"Who?" Helga asked.

"Try the school's reigning debate champion," a female voice answered. Arnold and Helga turned to see Phoebe walking towards them, wearing a smug smirk that was almost identical to the one her boyfriend frequently wore. "Hello, Helga."

Helga's mouth dropped open. "Phebes? What-? When did you get here?"

"I was driving back from the airport," Phoebe answered, "when I got a call from Lila saying that you needed my help. They figured out what had happened when they saw you two and that man being taken into the police station on their way to your apartment, and got me over there to see what happened. My point wasn't too hard to make since the police station has video cameras filming the entire area and they saw Nathan attacking you."

"So I'm free to go?" Helga asked hopefully.

"Please do," the dean answered, "I want to get back to enjoying what's left of my weekend – I spend enough time in here during the week as it is."

"What about that man?" Arnold asked as he and Helga stood up.

The dean frowned. "He's currently in the police department for assault and disturbing the peace. At the very least, we're putting a restraining order against him for you – although he will be expelled from this campus if I have anything to say about it. We don't need obsessions like his at this school." He chuckled. "Actually, given your friend's testimony the police department is pushing for a trial where he could be sentenced to a long dose of jail time." He waved them off, "Now get out of here, the day's wasting."

···

"So, you two are together now?"

Lila blushed then and Brainy gingerly put a sore arm around her shoulders, chuckling. "Yup."

Arnold grinned. "Well, it's about time."

"You should talk," Brainy replied, "since you two were denying it for – ouch!" He had been trying to stretch his shoulders when a jolt of pain jarred through his body and he froze. Lila sat up and removed his arm from her shoulders before hurrying over to the kitchen for an ice pack. Arnold, Helga, Lila, Brainy, and Phoebe were all sitting in the living room of the apartment with cartons of ice cream open on the table and bowls and spoons on their laps. Phoebe took Brainy's bowl and spoon from him and pushed him down to lay on the couch.

Arnold winced sympathetically at the grimace of pain that crossed Brainy's face. "He got you good, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Brainy said, then hissed as the coldness of the ice pack touched his sore shoulder. He smiled reassuringly at Lila, who looked anxious at the prospect of accidentally hurting him, and then made a lunge for the bowl, "Nothing some ice cream wouldn't fix."

Lila slapped his hand. "Stop that. You'll hurt yourself."

"But I want some ice cream," Brainy whined.

"Should we really be eating ice cream before dinner anyway?" Phoebe said curiously, "I've always wondered if that would adversely affect the sensory distinctions of the taste buds…"

"Ah, c'mon Phebes," Helga smirked, "life's short, might as well eat dessert first."

"Please, Lila?" Brainy pleaded.

Lila was firm. "You are not getting up, Brainy." She paused in thought for a moment. "What kind do you want?"

"Vanilla." Brainy perked up as Lila scooped a liberal portion of vanilla ice cream into his bowl and picked up the spoon. All watched in surprise, including Brainy, when Lila began feeding him the ice cream. Brainy closed his eyes blissfully as he savored every spoonful – ice cream had never tasted so good.

Arnold leaned over to Helga and said, "Any chance of you doing that for me?"

"Only if you treat me, too."

Arnold kissed her cheek and then her lips when she turned to him. "It's a date."

Brainy and Lila were engrossed in their ice cream ritual and Phoebe had walked off to the side to take a call from Gerald before ordering pizza, so Arnold and Helga quietly slipped out of the apartment to stand out in the empty parking lot, looking up at the stars. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Arnold pulled Helga close to him and kissed her hair. "Are you sure you're all right, Helga?"

Helga pulled closer to his warmth. "Yeah, I'm fine – I'm just ticked I let him get to me."

Arnold rubbed a hand reassuringly up and down her back. "It's understandable, though, that he did – I just wish you'd told someone sooner. You're not a coward if you confide in people or ask for help, and if you don't then everyone gets worried anyway." He squeezed her shoulders. "There is strength in numbers and we're all here for you – especially me."

"Thanks." Helga kissed his cheek, "And I know – I'm just glad that he won't be bothering us anymore."

"Me and you both." Arnold smiled, "No one puts a hand on you and gets away with it."

Helga turned to him and pulled his head down for a kiss, and Arnold wound his arms around her waist as they kissed under the stars. They were in the process of warming themselves up when Brainy stuck his head out the window. "Arnold, can you get up here? They're trying to make us watch musicals all night and I'm too infirm to stop them by myself!"

Arnold laughed and let go of Helga and they returned up the stairs, walking hand in hand. Helga smirked as the playful argument upstairs filled her ears and laughed.

Nathan was gone, her friends were here, Arnold was back, and all was right with the world.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end. I hope Nathan's comeuppance was satisfying to everyone. I wanted Arnold to have a crack at him, but Helga had to deliver the parting shot. I mean, it's Helga!

I apologize for the slight after-school special tone to Arnold's final talk with Helga but it can't be helped.

Anyway, thanks for reading all through this and please review!


End file.
